School Days
by miuchandra
Summary: Naruto, siswa SMA Konoha Jakarta Pusat bersama sahabat kecilnya Sakura dan Sasuke. Disela kehidupan sekolah dan pertemanan, romansa juga tergabung didalamnya. Akankah Naruto tetap bertunangan dengan Hinata yang tidak dicintainya itu? Mungkinkan Sasuke yang menolak Sakura saat SMP berbalik menjadi mencintai gadis berambut merah muda yang ternyata mencintai Naruto? PROVEITREADIT
1. Chapter 1

**KONOHA STUDENTS**

**Naruto Namikaze**  
Siswa SMA KONOHA, Jakarta Pusat. Berumur 16 tahun yang sangat menyukai INTERNET (INdomi TElor korNET) di komplek nya dan juga Sakura Haruno tetangganya. Fokus Naruto adalah menjadi pebisnis sukses seperti ayahnya.

**Sasuke Uchiha**  
Wakil Ketua OSIS SMA KONOHA yang sangat tampan dan penuh dengan pesona. IQ nya mencapai di atas rata - rata, tak heran sejak kelas 1 SD sampai kelas 1 SMA selalu menjadi juara 1. Memiliki sifat cuek, dingin dan angkuh. Sasuke kurang tertarik dalam persoalan cinta, ambisi dan tujuan utama nya adalah menjadi dokter dan berkuliah di UI sama seperti kakaknya.

**Sakura Haruno**  
Perempuan yang cantik, memiliki mata berwarna hijau cerah dan rambut merah muda panjang sepinggang. Berambisi mendapatkan Sasuke saat SMP. Hampir setiap harinya dilalui bersama Naruto. Sakura memiliki cita - cita menjadi seorang dokter dan ingin berkuliah di UI sama seperti Sasuke

**Sai**  
Siswa tahun ke dua yang merupakan murid pindahan dari Bandung dan belum terbiasa berbicara biasa. Kulitnya pucat dan menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sai sangat pintar menggambar dan berniat menjadi pelukis terkenal.

**Shikamaru Nara**  
Siswa yang pemalas namun perhatian dan sangat baik pada teman - temannya juga sebagai Ketua OSIS. Hobi Shikamaru adalah tidur dimanapun, tapi dengan IQ nya yang tinggi, dia selalu sukses dengan nilai tes ujian. Menurut Chouji, Shikamaru bisa saja mengalahkan Sasuke dalam bidang akademik kalau dia memang mau. Shikamaru memilih menjadi guru, menikah dengan wanita yang tidak cantik, tidak jelek juga, dan memiliki 2 anak.

**Ino Yamanaka**  
Gadis yang periang dan sangat suka menggosip juga sahabat Sakura ini tidak baik dalam bidang akademis, namun merupakan seorang model dari majalah Gadis. Dia memenangkan Gadis sampul tahun ini dan beranggapan bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya.

**Chouji Akimichi**  
Siswa berbadan besar, sangat menyukai pelajaran Tata Boga dan mempunyai rencana untuk berkuliah di Perancis sebagai Chef. Chouji sangat dekat dengan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto. Walaupun Ino sering menghinanya, namun Chouji memiliki perasaan pada Ino.

**Kiba Inuzuka**  
Siswa yang enerjik sama seperti Naruto. Kiba selalu diantar anjingnya, Akamaru sampai di Halte TransJakarta. Kiba juga sangat baik, penyayang terhadap hewan dan juga sangat menyukai Hinata Hyuuga.

**Hinata Hyuuga**  
Putri konglomerat dari keluarga Hyuuga ini merupakan gadis yang pemalu dan sangat menyukai Naruto. Setiap Hinata melihat Naruto, pasti wajahnya akan memerah. Hinata juga merupakan siswi yang pintar dalam biologi dan kimia. Cita – citanya adalah memiliki Naruto dalam kehidupannya.

**Shino Aburame**  
Sama seperti Kiba, Shino menyukai Hinata dan menganggap Kiba sebagai rivalnya. Shino sangat ahli dalam bidang sejarah maupun sastra.

**Rock Lee**  
Murid pindahan asal China ini sangat menyukai Sakura. Lee terlihat sangat dekat pada pak Gai dan nilai Lee di bidang olahraga sangat bagus. Teman – temannya yang lain beranggapan bahwa itu kecurangan Lee karena dekat dengat guru nya itu.

**Neji Hyuuga**  
Sepupu Hinata yang sama konglomeratnya ini sangat pendiam. Dia menekuni dunia Karate dan selalu latihan setiap selesai sekolah.

**Tenten  
**Siswi keturunan China yang tinggal di Kota. Sangat jauh menempuh ke SMA Konoha dari rumahnya di Kota. Tenten sangat enerjik dan ramah.****

  
**STAFF KONOHA**

**Kakashi Hatake** Guru Fisika di SMA yang selalu menggunakan masker juga sebagai wali kelas 2A. Kakashi merupakan guru yang perhatian dan sangat sayang pada semua muridnya terutama pada Naruto dan Sakura. Kakashi memiliki perasaan kepada Sakura karena pintar dan selalu mengerti apa penjelasannya dalam belajar.

**Iruka Umino** Guru Kewarganegaraan SMP yang sangat menyayangi Naruto. Baginya mengajar adalah hal yang terhebat terutama mengabdi diri untuk negara dan ayah Naruto yang 8 tahun lalu mempekerjakan dia sebagai guru. Terkadang Iruka mentraktir Naruto mi rebus di kantin sekolah.

**Tsunade** Kepala Sekolah SMA KONOHA yang killer tapi kritis. Tsunade terkenal sebagai KepSek galak dan disiplin. Setiap pagi dia menyempatkan diri untuk menunggu digerbang sekolah sampai jam masuk tiba.

**Jiraiya **Guru Bahasa yang sangat buruk dan mesum. Kelakuannya sangat menyebalkan seperti murid terdekatnya, Naruto.

**Orochimaru** Guru Biologi yang dingin dan tidak peka terhadap murid - muridnya. Orochimaru dapat memberikan nilai yang bagus hanya dengan patuh dengan peraturan dan ucapannya. Saat bereksperimen biasanya dia mengajak Sasuke untuk mengomentari penelitiannya.

**Asuma Sarutobi** Merupakan guru matematika di SMA KONOHA sekaligus mempunyai kebiasaan buruk yaitu merokok di depan murid secara tidak sengaja. Terkadang Asuma menghabiskan masa istirahat siang nya dengan bermain Shugo bersama Shikamaru yang pemalas. Asuma memiliki istri bernama Kurenai yang selalu membawakannya makan siang ke sekolah.

**Gai Maito** Guru yang bersemangat ini mengajar di bidang olahraga. Gai menganggap bahwa Kakashi adalah saingannya dalam mengajar, walaupun sudah jelas bidang yang mereka ajarkan berbeda.

* * *

**Senin, 4 Oktober 2010**  
**Komplek. Green Leaf Dairy 06.15 WIB**  
Pagi ini Sakura berniat berangkat ke sekolah pukul 06.00. Berpikiran bahwa tidak akan berangkat bersama Naruto kalau sepagi ini. Tentu saja karena hampir setiap hari Sakura selalu berangkat bersama Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan rumahnya, oh tunggu dulu! Tepat disamping rumahnya.

" NANDAAA KORE! Jam segini lagi?! GOSH aku telat lagi! Pasti guweh bareng sama si Jabrik kuning itu lagi! Mak! Akuh berangkat yah! " Sakura langsung berangkat dan berlari keluar gerbang rumahnya. Larian itu terhenti saat didapati cowok berambut pirang itu nyengir seringai di depan dirinya.

" Pagi Sakura-chan! Hari ini indah ya! Aku baru saja datang menjemputmu, ayo kita berangkat sama – sama! Yeyeye lalala! " kata Naruto yang bahagia sekali. Sakura hanya menghela napasnya, akibat kegagalan rencana yang dia buat. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan menuju halte.

" Heh Naruto! Lo kan punye mobil, nape gak bawa dah..." cemberut Sakura

"Hahaha aku belum dapat SIM, lagi pula naik kendaraan umum menyenangkan kok, apalagi sama Sakura-chan." Nyengir Naruto. Sakura menghela napas dan menunggu bus datang. 'Rasanya mau guweh kepret juga nih orang' inner Sakura. Sejak SMP, Sakura memang selalu berangkat bersama Naruto. Walaupun kadang merasa bosan, tapi anak berambut kuning itu selalu membuat harinya berwarna...penuh dengan kuning.

* * *

**Halte Transjakarta 07.00 WIB**

" Eh Naruto! "

"Ape?" jawab Naruto yang terkadang berlogat betawi juga sama seperti Sakura.

" Rambut lu...mecing (matching) ama gigi noh! Demen banget nyengir lagi kayak kuda!" perkataan Sakura ini membuat orang di sebelahnya terpekik geli. Suasana bus di dalam memang selalu ramai di pagi hari, hingga mereka tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

" Sakura-chan, doyan banget sih lu buat guweh malu. Lo benci guweh yak! "

" Gak benci kok, kocak aje lihat muke lu, jauh bahaha" Sakura tertawa lepas. Terkadang ini lah yang Sakura lakukan ketika bus berhenti karena di kota ini...Miu perjelas ya, Jakarta ini yang terkenal macetnya. Aneh bin ajaib, mobil udeh kayak semut.

* * *

**SMA KONOHA 07.48**

Mereka pun sampai di gerbang SMA KONOHA. " Lagi – lagi tiap hari guwe lihat lu jalan beduaan mulu, Naruto..Sakura.." Shikamaru berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan tangan diangkat keatas dan dilipat kebawah (ampun dah lu pikir origami apa). Tiba – tiba Shino menyusul datang dari belakang, menggunakan kacamata hitam seperti biasa kalau di luar.

"Shino, lepas napa dah tuh kacamata, kayak tukang pijet lu malem – malem! " ejek Naruto.

" Pala lu, kayak Ian Kasela kali dia! " kali ini Sakura dan Naruto tertawa meledak, Shikamaru yang mendengarnya dari belakang juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ailah lu kerjaannya godain guweh aja, lo tau sendiri mata gw ini sensitif ama matahari." Shino langsung berjalan lagi dan tak mau menghiraukan mereka. Naruto dan Sakura pun berjalan menuju kelas.

* * *

**Kelas 2A 08.00**

Sesampainya di laut (eh lagunya om Ebiet) di kelas deng, Sasuke duduk dipaling depan terlihat sedang membaca buku biologinya. Dahulu Sakura memang sempat menyukai Sasuke, bahkan sampai berambisi. Tapi kali ini perasaannya sudah biasa saja, mungkin karena cinta yang tak terbalaskan.

"Pagi – pagi dah baca buku cinta nya pak Orochi aja lu, Teme!" ucap Naruto menggoda Sasuke yang terlihat serius. Sasuke tak menghiraukannya.

"eh...Teme..."

"Apa sih Dobe, kerjaan lu ganggu guweh aja. Guweh lagi rapat OSIS lu ganggu guweh, ini udeh mau ulangan lu mau guweh lagi?! Gile lu ndro!" Sasuke melanjutkan bukunya itu lagi.

"Guweh bareng Sakura lagi hari ini, seneng gilaa guwe!" kata Naruto nyengir – nyengir.

"Masalah buat guweh? Lu mending belajar deh, si uler itu bakal ngasih ujian yang sulit. Percaya deh ama guweh!" Sasuke mulai belajar lagi. 'Napa sih lu doyan banget, hampir tiap pagi coba, bilang kalau berangkat bareng Sakura mulu, bosen guweh. Kalau guweh si geli lihat cewek betawi itu jalan bareng ama guweh yang tampan gile gini' batin Sasuke, matanya melirik kesamping dan kaget melihat Naruto yang lebih dekat lagi, yah 10cm lah dari bilik matanya.

" eh, lu belum pernah guweh lempar garem ya, Dobe? Guwe jadiin lu gado – gado juga nih!"

" Canda ah.." Naruto langsung meniggalkan Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah bangku belakang kanannya. Sudah pasti di samping Naruto, dibelakang Sasuke ada Sakura. Naruto memandangi Sakura sejenak dan menutup matanya. ' Ya...dia masih suka Sasuke ...'

_"Shikamaru Nara dan Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas 2A , harap ke ruang kepala sekolah."_

"Aduh apaan lagi dah tuh bu Tsunade, males gambir nih guweh" Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang bidang itu, tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah 08.03**

" Tapi nona Tsunade, sebenarnya ini masih pagi kan.." Celoteh Shizune, yang menaruh lagi mic panggilan tadi.

"Biarkan saja mereka, ini urusan yang harus di selesaikan secepatnya." Shizune hanya menghela napas. Saat Shikamaru dan Sasuke berjalan di koridor, mereka bertemu Orochimaru yang berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

" Aduh mati dah guweh, kagak ikut ujian lagi nih, tar bokap marah dah..." bisik Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya melihat geli dan tetap diam.

" Kalian mau kemana? Panggilan OSIS lagi dan si cantikku itu? Tidak bisa ini sudah ke berapa kali kalian tidak ikut ujian saya. Kalian ini ya, tidak tahu dan membedakan mana yang wajib dan sunnah, kalian harusnya-" omel Orochimaru kepada ketua dan wakil OSIS itu.

"Buset dah nih guru, dipikir gw absen mau mendaki gunung melewati lembah kali yak, ini kan di panggil kepsek paling cuma bentar menit dua menit tar balik lagi kekelas" batin Shikamaru yang hanya melihat guru itu datar.

"Kalian memang mau jadi a-"

"Pak, saya janji akan mengganti nya dengan menemani bapak eksperimen biologi tentang anatomi hewan setelah ini." Pinta Sasuke dengan wajah super datar dan dingin itu.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kalau itu maumu. Dan Shikamaru, ini berlaku untukmu juga!" Nada suara Orochimaru persis sekali dengan gaya bicara Prof. Snape itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ya ampun, lu Sasuke. Napa kagak dari tadi sih ah!"

" Lu pikir guweh ga berpikir 2 kali apa? Lu kira enak eksperimen macem psikopat kayak dia? Ngebedah nya juga kadang guweh ga tega tau!" Sasuke memasang wajahnya datar lagi.

" Guwe hutang budi ama lu, mpret. Tenang nanti guweh temenin kok, guweh tanggung jawab!" mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade.

" Permisi!" Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Duduklah kalian berdua." Mereka pun duduk.

"Begini, SMA kita ini akan mengadakan pentas seni untuk ulang tahun SMA KONOHA pada tanggal 20 Maret nanti. Ini juga sebagai pentas seni perpisahan untuk senior kalian yang saat ini fokus UN. Makanya aku meminta kalian datang untuk mengurus acara ini. Biar OSIS yang mengatur semua. Tapi tentu saja buat proposal dan dengan izinku. Kalian kan baru dilantik sebagai Ketua dan Wakil OSIS, ini tugas pertama kalian, dan tugas terberat kalian. Aku harap kalian dapat bekerja dengan baik." Tsunade sambil membaca kertas – kertas berharganya itu.

* * *

**Kelas 2A, 08.15**

" Bujuk gile, soal nya sulit bener. Ini si Oro demen banget ngasih soal sulit. Heran guweh napa tuh si Teme betah amat ama dia...guwe contek Sakura aja kali ya...guwe yakin dia pasti ngasih, kalau gw yang sangat prihatin ini kasih mata model puss in boots yang besar lucu itu..Eh tapi...salah satu alasan dari SD kenapa guwe ga mau contek ke Sakura kan, karena guweh takut dia ilfil ama guweh...mati dah guweh!" batin Naruto serasa meronta – ronta ingin cepat selesai. Hinata yang duduk dibelakang samping kanannya itu sadar, Naruto sudah pasti sedang kesusahan karena pelajaran ini sangat sulit baginya.

"Psst...Naruto..."Bisik Hinata dari kejauhan, Naruto pun menengok.

'Alaaaah apaan lagi sih ni cewek, ga bisa lihat orang lagi panik setengan koit gini' Naruto terlihat gelisah.

"Li...lihatlah ja...ja...wabanku...tidak apa Naru...to..." Hinata yang gugup itu menyodorkan jawabannya itu ke Naruto. Naruto dengan wajah panik nya itu hanya ternganga. 'Busettt gila sumpah, nih orang dari gw masih ujian UN SMP dulu masih aja nawarin kayak gini'

"Tidak usah...Hina-"

"Naruto! Kamu mau mencontek Hinata?!" bentak Orochimaru yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Ti..tidak pak...sungguh saya tidak bohong...Nih pak kalau gak percaya, kertas jawaban saya aja masih kosong lompong kayak kaleng rombeng gini...sumpeh pak ampe tumpeh – tumpeh, saya gak nyontek!" kata Naruto memohon. Sakura melihat kebelakan g dan memperhatikan Hinata dengan pandangan dingin tidak ada hal yang harus dikatakan, tapi penuh arti.

" Yasudah sekarang kamu keluar, kamu saya hukum tidak bisa mengikuti ujian ini! Sebagai gantinya kamu harus ikut eksperimen analogi anatomi nanti seusai sekolah! Mengerti?!" Orochimaru menunjuk pintu keluar. Naruto hanya tertunduk lemas dan keluar dari kelas. Sakura tertawa kecil dalam hatinya. Yak, Naruto memang tidak berubah. Kelihatannya saja bodoh, tapi memang bodoh sih. Sakura pun cepat – cepat mengerjakan ujian itu. 20 menit pun dia selesai.

" Kau memang murid yang pandai nona Haruno...Kau boleh keluar.." Kata Orochimaru tersenyum. Logat nya itu sangat mirip dengan Severus Snape. Sakura tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepala lalu menuju pintu keluar. Sedikit berjalan keluar, Sakura menengok kekiri dan kekanan, namun tak ia dapati Naruto. Iya segera turun dari tangga menuju lantai satu. Dia yakin Naruto ada di taman sebelah barat gedung, tempat yang biasa Naruto kunjungi jika sepi.

* * *

**Taman SMA Konoha Sebelah Barat 08.23**  
Benar tebakan Sakura, Naruto memang berada disana, duduk terdiam di sebuah bangku taman. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat orang yang sangat dekat itu sedang melamun.

"Sudah ku duga kau memang sedang disini, Naruto.." Sakura tersenyum sangat manis. Matanya yang hijau itu sampai tak terlihat. Pipinya memang merona seperti rambutnya. Ini momen wajah Sakura yang paling Naruto sukai. Perasaannya yang kalang kabut tadi mulai memudar.

"Sakura-chan...kenapa kau disini? Cepat sekali kau mengerjakan ujian itu.."

"Ah, soalnya mudah Naruto, lu gak tau kan gini – gini guweh doyan baca buku biologi. Lagi pula itu hanya hafalan kok. Kecuali si guru Fisika itu yang memberi ujian. Pasti guweh lama ngerjainnye!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Dan..." Sakura menghentikan bicaranya, Naruto langsung menatap Sakura, menunggu apa yang akan Sakura katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku agak sedikit khawatir..." kata Sakura yang tersipu malu, secara tidak sadar dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa?!" Naruto terkaget – kaget mendengarnya.

" Eh...bukan itu, maksud guweh...lu kan orangnya gampang down, bisa – bisa lu loncat dari gedung karena ga bisa ujian. Lu kan gila, sama gilanya kayak Kiba! Hahaha"

"Jangan bohong lu, Chakura-chan! Guweh tahu lu bohong!" Naruto menggelitiki perut Sakura. Sakura tertawa kencang dan lalu malah menjitak Naruto.

"BAKA! SEENAKNYA AJA LU PEGANG PERUT GUWEH! EMANG GUWEH MASIH SD APA?!" Naruto malah tertawa terbahak – bahak, Sakura terlihat kesal.

Pada saat itu pula Sasuke dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju ruang OSIS dengan melalui rute lewat taman itu. Sasuke mendadak berhenti melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang tertawa lepas. Shikamaru melirik Sasuke dengan heran dan tersenyum licik.

" Ayo Sasuke, ngapain lihati orang pacaran kayak gitu hahha" ejek Shikamaru dan malanjutkan jalannya.

" Cih...Sakura itu bukan tipe cewek idaman guweh kali Shikamaru..malah gw heran kenapa si dope payah gitu doyan amat ama tuh cewek dari kecil. Padahal yaa si kampret itu gak jelek – jelek amat, heran gw!" Sasuke ikut berjalan dan menggunakan kacamata nya lagi. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sinis. Saat mereka berjalan, Sakura melihat Sasuke. Tawa nya mendadak berhenti, dan membuat keheranan Naruto. Naruto pun menengok kebelakang.

"Sasuke itu ya...sempurna sekali.." lantang Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Wajah Sakura memerah dan kembali tersenyum. Naruto menghela napas.

* * *

**Ruang OSIS 08.30**

Shikamaru melempar buku kecil catatannya ke meja, buku itu...tentu saja catatan dari ucapan Tsunade yang telah ia tulis. Dia pun duduk di kursi singgasananya yang agak empuk membuatnya sedikit mengantuk.

* * *

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah 08.40**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, pemuda yang menggunakan maskernya memasuki ruangan itu. " Ah duduklah Kakashi.. " pinta Tsunade. Kakashi duduk dibangku tepat didepannya.

" Ada apa nona Tsunade? " tanya Kakashi dengan mata datarnya itu. Tsunade tertawa kecil.

"Haha...dasar kau ini! Memang tidak pernah berubah!" Tsunade tertawa lagi. Kakashi yang menggunakan masker itu tidak terlihat bagaimana ekspresinya. Tsunade pun langsung terdiam.

" Aku akan pensiun, awal tahun depan.. " Tsunade mengatakannya dengan wajah tersenyum. " Ke...kenapa mendadak begini?! Apa nona sudah membicarakan ini dengan Tuan Minato? " tanya Kakashi dengan penuh heran.

" Hei Kakashi, aku sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama dengan si Minato itu! Kau yang akan menggantikan posisiku nanti! " bagai petir disiang bolong, Kakashi begitu kaget dengan ucapan Tsunade.

" Ada apa Kakashi? Apa umur 30 tahun menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu terlihat sulit? " tanya Tsunade sambil memainkan pulpennya.

" Nona Tsunade, ini semua pasti ada kesalahan! " bantah Kakashi seakan tak percaya.

" Kakashi, kami semua percaya padamu...seluruh keluarga Sarutobi maupun Uzumaki. Ini karena kesetianmu terhadap keluarga kami. Lagi pula Naruto dan Konohamaru itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi kepala sekolah.. " ujar Tsunade.

* * *

**Jakarta, 29 Juli 1997**  
Minato Namikaze, adalah guru matematika ku, dia juga seorang kepala sekolah SMA Konoha. Umurnya? Tentu saja sudah 25tahun. Empat tahun lalu dia menikahi seorang wanita berambut merah bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Tahun ini anaknya yang bernama Naruto itu akan menginjak usia tiga tahun. Tuan Minato orang yang ramah dan baik, namun jika sedang mengajar, beliau sangat serius sekali. Aku sangat kagum padanya. Menurut teman – teman aku adalah murid kesayangannya, padahal tidak. Ayahku adalah teman baik ayahnya, ketika ibuku meninggal 6 tahun lalu, dia meminta ayahku untuk ikut bersamanya, dan membiayaiku belajar. Kini ayahku menetap di Bogor. Aku tinggal di Jakarta bersama Keluarga Namikaze  
Usiaku sekarang yah...sudah 16 tahun. Tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA tahun lalu karena prestasiku yang memuaskan dan para guru memutuskan untuk langsung menaikkan ku kekelas 3. Ayah yang mendengar kabar ini sangat bangga, tapi aku belum mau pulang..aku ingin pendidikanku lebih tinggi lagi agar dapat membahagiakan ayah. Satu – satu nya dengan mengabdi di keluarga Namikaze. Tapi mereka tidak menganggapku budak ataupun pembantu, khususnya Tuan Minato dan Nyonya Kushina yang telah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri.  
Tuan Minato yang tengah menjadi kepala sekolah itu mengundurkan diri, dan digantikan Nona Tsunade, kakak dari ibu nya Nyonya Kushina. Alasan Tuan Minato ingin pensiun dan melanjutkan bisnisnya. Tidak tahu siapa yang akan menggantikan, tidak mungkin anaknya yang baru berumur tiga tahun, ataupun istrinya. Dia sangat mencintai istrinya hingga tak akan membiarkan istrinya yang cantik itu bekerja di luar. Nona Tsunade yang senggang saat itu tentu saja.

" Kau diterima di ITB, Kakashi?! " Tuan Minato mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah penuh bahagia. " I...iya tuan...jika tuan mengizinkan ku. Kalau tidak aku akan tetap menjaga Naruto. Tuan sudah sangat baik sekali sudah merawatku.." Aku tersenyum.

" Ah tidak...tentu tidak...aku mengizinkan, semua biaya kehidupan akan aku tanggung. Sekolah lah lebih tinggi Kakashi. Kami akan selalu menerimamu dirumah ini.." Tuan Minato terlihat bangga. Aku juga sangat senang sekali melihat ekspresi suami istri itu. Naruto yang masih kecil hanya bermain bola – bola kecil bersama Sakura, Sasuke, dan Nyunyu.

* * *

**Senin, 4 Oktober 2010 **  
**Ruang Guru Lt. 2 09.30**

" Hei Kakakshi!" tepuk Gai ke pundak Kakashi. Jantung nya hampir copot.

" Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" Kakashi membuka sedikit maskernya dan meminum air putih yang ada dimejanya.

" Memang jiwa muda mu itu tidak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Tapi melamun itu bukan jiwa muda yang membara – bara, Kakashi! HAHAHA! " kata Gai tertawa terbahak – bahak. Kakashi menunjukkan wajah datar khasnya itu. Tiba – tiba Lee datang dengan seragam Kung Fu nya itu.

" Pak Gai! Selamat Pagi!"

"Ah, ini dia murid jiwa mudaku yang membara! *ting*" Gai menunjukkan gigi nya itu sambil mengangkat jempol tangannya. Kakashi hanya diam.

"Pak, kapan kita latihan Kung Fu lagi? Gila pak, udah tidak sabar ni aing mah! " Lee terlihat kecewa. Guru dan murid itu membuat khayalan masa lalu Kakashi buyar dan membuatnya segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat keluar kelas, tiba – tiba saja ada Sakura yang kebetulan lewat

.  
" Pak Kakashi, selamat pagi! " Sakura tersenyum. Wajah Kakashi memerah namun tak menampak karena maskernya. Tiba – tiba dari belakang Naruto mengejar Sakura.

" Sakura! Tunggu dulu, ini buku tugasnya gima―..selamat pagi Pak Kakashi! Woi Sakura! Denger kagak sih lu!" Sakura berlarian dan Naruto mengejarnya. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Anak itu..memang sejak kecil sudah seperti itu." Kakashi pun pergi menuju ruang Lab.

* * *

つづく．．．


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruang OSIS 09.46**

" Ya, baiklah. Aku akan memajangnya besok di seluruh mading SMA. Apa anak SMP dan SD ikut juga acara ini ya? Mungkin seru." Kata Ino yang menyandarkan tangan ke dagunya.

" Kayaknya kagak dah, ya kali anak SD suruh manggung di festival kita. Kalau mereka mau nonton ya gapape deh.." Kata Neji sambil menyila tangannya di depan.

" ah..ba..bagaimana kalau kita undang Akatsuki band? " kata Hinata, semua orang terkaget, benar juga ya...

" Kau bicara apa, mereka sudah kelas 3, justru mereka yang menikmati suguhan acara yang kita buat." Kata Sasuke menegaskan. Eh benar juga yak, semua nya terlihat ingin bilang begitu*gw ga bohong*.

" Buat band saja, suruh noh Naruto ama Kiba yang ngatur." Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan lancar. " Iya benar, si Kiba kan jago main drum ya! Eh Chouji, jangan makan aja lu kayak kebo. Bantu cari ide dong!" tegur Ino.

" Lah lu gimana sih, lu kan yang bawa si gem―" mulut Neji cepat – cepat di bungkam Ino. "Eh diem lu Neji, lu mau ya badan lu di potong – potong di jadiin sop ama si gen―" mulut Ino kini cepat ditutup oleh Shikamaru.

" Udeh deh ribet banget lu pada, Chouji..ini kan rapat Osis, lu ngapain disini dah?" Kata Shikamaru yang jengkel.

" Gw laper _Kas_, di ruang Osis tempat yang nyaman buat gw makan. Di kantin banyak yang rusuh jadi ya gw mau disini, tapi gw ga gerecokin lu pada kok" kata Chouji dengan wajah innocent nya.

" _Kas, Kas_, lu pikir gw Kasino, _Ndro_?! Udeh ah lanjut lagi! Itu si Kiba jago main drum, udeh suruh mereka tampil aje. Eh Sasuke, lu jago main piano kan?" tanya Shikamaru, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. " Itu dulu, waktu gw ngalahin si Dono jelek itu." Jawab Sasuke santai.

" Beneran si Naruto kalah main piano ama lu?! Kyaa " kata Ino yang lebai nya semilikitiw. Sasuke hanya terdiam. " Berarti seengganya si gambrong itu bisa main piano ya, biar jelek yang penting jalan deh gapape." Shikamaru langsung menyuruh Hinata yang mukanya memerah menulis.

* * *

**Kelas 2A 14.57**

" Tugas untuk kalian halaman 47 sampai 49, besok dikumpulkan langsung di meja saya." Kakashi menutup jam pelajarannya itu dan keluar dari kelas.

" Kiba, lu buat band gih ama Naruto, buat pentas Festival sekolah nanti~" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan buku biologinya. " Hah? Gw megang apaan Kas? " kata Naruto kaget. Shikamaru paling bete kalau dipanggil Kas, mendatarkan wajahnya.

" Lu pegang tiang bendera aja noh di depan!"

" Lu pikir paskibraka kali!" cemberut Naruto

" Sai, lu bukannya jago main keyboard yak?" tanya Kiba. Sai tersenyum palsu itu hanya mengangguk kecil. " ah kitu mah, abdi teu jago tapi, betul tidak?" logat Sai sama percis sama Aa cia cia. *SWEATDROP*

"Gw bisa main gitar Kas, sakura Vocal yak!" Naruto menarik Sakura. Mendadak agak sedikit memerah di wajah Sakura

"Gembel banget masa gw vocal, suara gw jelek gara – gara teriakin lu mulu dari dulu!" Sakura menjewer Naruto.

" Gapape deh Sakura, lu pokal aja. Gimana caranya lu pada tampil deh!" Shikamaru menguap.

"Ah kepret, mana ada pelajaran ama si uler itu lagi!" Naruto mencibir.

"Lah, lu kena juga? Ah bagus lah seenggaknya gw ada temen. Noh paling si Sasuke doang yang dia perhatiin entar.." Shikamaru merapikan buku pelajarannya. Sakura terdiam, jika Naruto ada pelajaran lagi, berarti dia akan pulang sendiri. Bukankah ini yang Sakura inginkan, tapi rasanya agak aneh. Canggung jika tidak punya teman pulang.

" Gw balik duluan ya Naruto.."

"Tu...tunggu Sakura! Lo ga bisa tunggu gw bentar? Pelajaran dia Cuma sejam kok. Masa anak gadis pulang sendirian. Bentar yaaa?!"

" Gw harus masak makan malam, Shibata juga pasti kangen berat ama gw! Gw ga bisa pulang telat. Sorry ya.." Sakura langsung meninggalkan kelas. Saat itu Kakashi sedang berjalan di koridor, terlihat dia juga akan pulang. Naruto yang tadinya ingin mengejar Sakura, tiba – tiba berhenti didepan kelas melihat hal ini

"Kau ingin pulang Sakura? Tidak bareng Naruto?"

"Iya pak, dia masih ada kelas."

" Saya antar ya, tidak baik anak gadis pulang sendirian.." ekspresi wajah Kakashi benar – benar tidak bisa ketebak. Tidak ada salahnya diantar Kakashi, toh dia juga sudah menjaga Sakura sejak kecil. Sakura hanya mengangguk kepala.

"Ah syukurlah...aku tenang jika dia menjaganya..." ucap pelan Naruto.

" Lo kalau cinta ama dia tembak napa Don.." ejek Shikamaru. Kiba hanya tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke yang terlihat seperti tidak peduli tapi seksama mendengarnya.

" Gila, gw cinta banget sama dia. Sumpeh deh, kalau aja dia juga begitu sama gw. Gimana gw yakin, dia aja doyan gebukin gw udah kayak ketemu jambret.." mendadak Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kelas. Reflek, Naruto dan Shikamaru juga keluar, sedangkan Kiba langsung pulang kerumah.

* * *

**Lapangan parkir timur KONOHA 15.13**

Kakashi segera mengambil mobil sedannya dan menyuruh Sakura masuk. " Pak, semua siswi disini kan gadis – gadis juga, mereka pulang sendiri. Apa itu tidak baik?" Sakura hanya berdiri dan kurang yakin.

"Masuklah Sakura, atau mau kutinggal?" Kakashi menghidupkan mesin mobil. Sakura pun buru – buru masuk kedalam mobil. " Dengar ya, tidak masalah kan kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Lagi pula sejak kecil memang siapa yang menjagamu? Kalau Tuan, nyonya, serta orang tuamu sedang berlibur?" tanya Kakashi yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Sakura tersipu merah dipipinya. Benar juga, Kakashi juga sudah seperti pamannya sendiri.

" hahha tentu saja pak Kakashi yang menjagaku."

" Kalian bertiga itu sangat merepotkan.." ujar Kakashi, mendengar hal ini Sakura menengok sebelah kanannya

.  
" Asal kau tahu ya, itu yang membuat aku senang." Kakashi membuka maskernya dan tersenyum. Sakura yang kelabakan melihat wajah Kakashi yang agak tampan baru pertama kali ini dia melihatnya sejak dia kelas 3 SD waktu lalu mengenal pria yang akan berumur 30 tahun, tahun depan.

"Pak Kakakshi?!"Sakura tercengang. Matanya melotot seaakan tak percaya. "Bapak tampan sekali!" Sakura kaget dan secara reflek mengatakan hal itu. Kakashi hanya mendatarkan wajahnya dan tak bisa menutupi rona merah wajahnya.

"Kenapa bapak belum menikah? Ini aneh sekali. Atau jangan – jangan bapak itu ho―"

" Jangan berpikir yang macam – macam. Ini karena orang yang ku sukai itu masih kecil. Aku tidak bisa menyatakannya langsung, kau mengerti? Lagi pula mana mungkin aku mengajaknya menikah. Dia saja masih sekolah. Repot kan kalau dia ujian nasional sambil menggendong bayi.." pandangan mata Kakashi tetap fokus didepannya. Tentu saja menyetir juga butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi. 'Aku itu menyukaimu, Sakura. Sejak kamu masih kecil' kata – kata itu seperti tertahan di mulut Kakashi, padahal ini saat yang tepat selagi dia masih bisa bersama gadis itu.

" Haha pasti gadis itu murid bapak yang kelas 3 ya.." Sakura tersenyum. " Kenapa tidak bersama bu Shizune saja. Dia cantik, baik, lembut, masih single lagi." Tambah Sakura. Kakashi hanya menghela napas.

" seorang pria dewasa akan memilih wanita sejatinya sendiri, Sakura.." Sakura tercengang melihat Kakashi mengatakan hal yang begitu sensitif didepannya. Guru ini hanya memperhatikan fisika dan novel dewasa nya itu saja, kan? Tapi hal ini mengingatkannya pada Naruto saat SMP yang selalu mengejarnya dan mengajak kencan, berakhir miris karena Sakura selalu menolaknya. Tapi dia selalu merasa, saat itu Naruto benar – benar yakin memilihnya sebagai kekasih hidupnya. Ah tidak, pikirnya. Ini bukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Kakashi bilang tadi, Naruto masih kecil, dan pak Kakashi orang yang dewasa. " kau masih mengikuti Taekwondo di RT sebelah, Sakura?"

" Ba...bagaimana bapak tahu?! Apa Naruto tahu hal ini ?!" tanya Sakura kaget.

" Nona Tsunade itu guru Taekwondo mu kan? Dia pernah bercerita sedikit. Kau juga bilang padanya untuk tidak memberitahu Naruto tentang ini. Aku rasa Naruto tidak mengetahuinya." Fuuh...rasanya jantung Sakura hampir copot, kalau sampai Naruto tahu, dia pasti akan mengikuti Sakura latihan di RT sebelah itu.

"Aku akan ikut ujian sabuk hitam bulan depan." Ujar Sakura

"Ah begitu, pukulanmu pasti tambah kuat ya sekarang." Kakashi meminggirkan mobil nya ke depan rumah Sakura. Sakura segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Terimakasih pak, bapak sangat baik.." Sakura turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan lupa makan yah, jangan baca novel itu terus." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura langsung berlari masuk kerumah.

" Itulah yang aku suka darimu, Sakura." Kakashi langsung menancapkan gas dan pulang. Selama di perjalanan pulang dia mengingat kejadian masa – masa remaja nya.

* * *

**Jakarta, 2 Mei 1997**

Aku melihat 2 pasang suami istri membawa anak – anak mereka. Salah satu diantara anak – anak itu ada yang sudah berumur 8 tahun, namanya Itachi Uchiha yang sambil menggendong anak perempuan dengan rambut merah muda dan bermata hijau. Anak yang bernama Sakura itu sangat cantik, bayangkan saja wajah Jepang dengan kulit putih, warna rambut dan mata yang indah. Aku pikir saat itu, jika saja Sakura sudah berumur 14 tahun, aku tak segan – segan untuk memacarinya.

Naruto terlihat senang ketika ada anak seumurannya datang berkunjung. Sasuke terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat itu, dia mengeluarkan air mata. "Kakak...gantian dung gendong na, janan Chakuya teyus yang di endong. Sasuke juja au di endong.." Sasuke memang sangat menggemaskan, sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Itachi menurunkan Sakura dan menggendong Sasuke. Sakura terlihat tegar, dia tidak mengangis tapi malah memeluk kaki kanan milik Itachi itu. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan kearah Sakura dan juga memeluk kaki kiri milik Itachi. Pemandangan ini sungguh menggemaskan. Aku tidak tahan melihat tiga anak kecil itu.

" Ah ya, ini Kakashi. Anak semata wayang dari keluarga Hatake. Dia sangat pintar dan akan berkuliah di ITB Agustus ini. Oh ya Kakashi, ini tuan dan nyonya Uchiha dan Haruno. Mereka adalah sahabat keluarga kita." Tuan Minato tersenyum padaku. Pasangan suami istri itu tersenyum, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, keseriusanku malah tertuju ke anak – anak kecil itu. Bagaimana calon ilmuwan sepertiku bisa luluh dengan anak seimut ini?

" Kakashi, kamu kan mulai kuliah bulan Agustus, kami, keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno akan berlibur ke Eropa. Kamu mau kan menjaga anak - anak kami? " kata Nyonya Namikaze, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bagaimana tidak, menjaga anak - anak yang menggemaskan ini. Walaupun aku berdiri dibidang eksak, tapi aku kalah dengan kepolosan mereka.

" Kakashi hebat ya! Tenang saja, aku akan membelikanmu banyak hadiah! " kata ayahnya Sakura yang agak berambut putih campur merah muda gelap itu.

" Tidak, ini memang kemauanku sendiri! " aku tersenyum, tapi mereka malah memandangku aneh. Apa mereka tak terbiasa dengan ucapan anak petani seperti aku ya?

" Oh ya, Itachi juga tinggal disini. Tapi tenang saja, butler pribadinya ada. Kau tidak perlu kerepotan. " ibu Uchiha itu tersenyum.  
Aku kembali melihat anak – anak itu, aku berjalan kearah mereka. Melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang memeluk kaki Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

" Aku sangat mencintai mereka, Tuan Hatake." Ucap Itachi tersenyum. Aku juga tersenyum, apalagi melihat pipi Sasuke yang sengat tembam itu memerah dan air matanya kini berhenti mengalih.

"Kakak...nyu nyu..." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sayang dan manis. Aku rasa adiknya sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Sasuke sangat menggemaskan. Kini pandanganku beralih ke Naruto dan Sakura yang tersentak kaget karena tiba – tiba Naruto mengajak lari Sakura. Aku ikut mengejarnya, sedangkan orang tua mereka? Oh sudahlah, mereka merencanakan liburan hebat dari cuti libur bisnis mereka. Aku yakin Naruto membawa Sakura kekandang milik Nyunyu. Nyunyu memang anjing yang sangat lucu, ber-ras Akita dan sekarang umurnya sudah 5 tahun. Aku berpikir kapan Nyunyu akan mempunyai anak.

"Chakuya-chan, ini Nyunyu temanku. Dia anjing setia ku. Chakuya mau pegang Nyunyu ga? Dia baik yhooo!" aku kaget Nyunyu sangat menyukai Sakura, buktinya dia langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. Nyunyu hebat sekali. Itachi dan Sasuke menghampiriku. Sasuke terlihat ingin minta turun dan juga memegang anjing itu.

"Chachuke, mau pegang juja? Ini Nyunyu.." kata Naruto penuh kebahagiaan. Aku tertawa.

"Pasti ini ras anjing Akita, ya kan Tuan Hatake?" ucap Itachi. Hebat sekali anak ini, aku yakin dia adalah anak yang sangat pintar.

"Hebat, Itachi. Kau benar!" kataku memujinya.

"Aku sudah memelihara kucing dirumah, kalau sampai Sasuke ingin pelihara anjing juga...aku bisa kerepotan. Tapi, aku tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tuan Itachi...Tuan Itachi...sedang apa disini tuan? Tobi anak baik tak boleh tinggalkan tuan.." Tobi, seorang butler sekaligus supir dari keluarga Uchiha, sudah seperti orang dewasa tapi sifat kekanak – kanakannya itu sangat menggangguku.

" Tidak apa – apa, aku tidak perlu di tunggui seperti itu Tobi.." Itachi terlihat seperti tidak senang dan kembali kerumah. Aku kembali memperhatikan anak – anak kecil ini.

" Chakuya, kayau Nyunyu punya anak, Chakuya peyihaya yah...Chakuyaa haus janji ama Naruto.." Aku tersipu malu melihat mereka. Anak kecil ini, seperti malaikat kecilku. Aku tak bisa pungkiri lagi, dan entah apa yang terjadi jika aku harus kuliah bertahun – tahun tanpa melihat mereka.

* * *

**Sabtu, 9 Oktober 2010 05.47**

" Ibu, Shibata dimana yah?" teriak Sakura dari ruang tamu. Ini adalah rutinitasnya setiap hari sabtu untuk berolahraga bersama anjing kesayangannya.

" Tadi sepertinya dia menggonggong. Dari rumah Naruto deh.." ibu Sakura menghampiri, wanita yang berambut blonde pendek sambil menggunakan celemek untuk membuat sarapan.

"Ya sudahlah, aku olahraga dulu bu.." ibu Sakura itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Kini Sakura menuju rumah Naruto. Benar kata ibunya, Shibata sedang bermain dengan Kyuubi. Lucu sekali, Sakura pun duduk di pekarangan rumah Naruto, ini tidak akan membuatnya canggung karena...tentu saja dengan senang hati keluarga Namikaze terbiasa dengan hal itu. Sejak kecil Sakura pun sering menginap di rumah Naruto.

"Shibata..ayo kita jalan – jalan..." kata Sakura dengan lembut. Shibata hanya menggonggong dan menyundul – nyundul badan saudaranya itu.

" Tidak...tidak dengan Kyuubi..nanti di marahi Naruto..." ajak Sakura lagi. Shibata hanya mengerang kecewa

"Aku tidak marah kok, aku juga akan jalan bersama nya...bersamamu juga!" Kata Naruto yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Entah sejak kapan dia berdiri di situ. Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura. "Tidak baik, memisahkan anjing bersaudara ini. " Naruto tersenyum. Sakura juga. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan masa – masa ini. Mereka berempat pun pergi berlari keluar rumah.

* * *

**Jakarta, 24 Desember 2006 19.46**

Malam ini adalah malam natal. Aku sudah mempersiapkan kado untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Tentu saja kami akan bertukaran kado malam ini. Keluargaku mengunjungi untuk menghabiskan malam ini di rumah Naruto. Keluarga Sasuke juga datang. Malam ini sangat menyenangkan.  
Aku mendengar suara memanggil namaku dari luar, suara Naruto. Terlihat terburu – buru sekali.

"Sakura! Nyunyu mau melahirkan! Cepatlah datang!" aku melihat wajah Naruto sedih campur bahagia. Nyunyu sudah berumur 12 tahun, dia termasuk anjing yang sudah tua...dan umurnya tidak cocok untuk persalinan. Aku benar kan? Melahirkan butuh tenaga, ya seperti yang ibu bilang kepadaku. Tanganku ditarik oleh nya, nafasnya tersengal akan keselamatan Nyunyu. Aku melihatnya. Sesampai dirumahnya aku melihat Sasuke, mendadak wajahku sangat merah. Aku harus menyakinkannya bahwa aku benar – benar mencintai Sasuke tulus, dengan umurku yang masih kecil pada tengah malam hari ini. Persalinan ini butuh waktu lama, aku tidak sanggup melihat darah yang keluar. Begitupun Naruto yang terlihat sangat sedih. Tentu dia sedih, anjing kesayangannya itu...anjing yang dia pelihara sejak Naruto berumur 2 tahun. Aku menutup mata agak lama.

" Sasuke, Sakura...lihat anak Nyunyu! Dia melahirkan dengan selamat dan sehat..." aku tak sadar melihat Naruto agak sedikit mengeluarkan air mata bahagia. Rasanya aku juga mau menangis. " akhirnya...Nyunyu kau berhasil!" kata ibunya Naruto yang terlihat senang. Untuk pertama kali ini Nyunyu merasakan kontraksi, ya ini tentu saja kehamilan pertamanya. Aku melihat anak anjing yang lucu itu, jumlahnya ada lima. Selama Nyunyu sedang membersihkan badannya sendiri, kami bertiga disuruh masuk oleh orang tua kami, dan merakan Natal bersama – sama.

Akhirnya tengah malam tiba, aku melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku halaman belakang rumah Naruto. Aku harus memberanikan diri menyatakan cinta padanya. Sasuke sangat lah cuek, tapi itulah yang sangat aku sukai darinya. Aku menghampirinya, ini kesempatan bagus.

"Sasuke..." aku menyapanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke melihatku dengan tatapan dingin. Kali ini sangat dingin, berbeda saat kami bercanda bersamanya. "Aku menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu...a..apakah kamu mau ja-"

" Dengar Sakura, aku bahkan tidak menyukaimu. Kau itu cewek yang sangat mengganggu kehidupanku." Sasuke bangkit dari bangku itu. Hatiku hancur seperti dicabik – cabik kukunya Kyuubi. Bahkan ini lebih sakit lagi, air mataku sedikit menetes.

" dengar, aku pindah sekolah ke New York dan...aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu! Kau, pengganggu kehidupanku yang tenang!" katanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ku. Air mataku mulai mengalir deras. Pindah katanya? Apa maksudnya?!

" Sasuke! Kau benar – benar tidak mengerti Sakura! Kau jahat telah membuat dia menangis!" Naruto berteriak, aku sampai kaget melihatnya. " Aku saja yang suka sama Sakura dari dulu tidak pernah mendengar kata – kata itu dari mulutnya. Kau egois!" Naruto terlihat marah. Aku kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi. Aku mulai menghapus air mataku.

"Enyahlah, Naruto!" Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan masuk kerumah sahabatnya itu.

"Enyah katanya?! Kenapa aku harus enyah dari rumah ku sendiri ?! " Naruto langsung menengok kebelakang. Dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku akan membuat dia meyesal mengatakan hal itu!" Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Apa katanya?! PINDAH!" Naruto langsung berlari dan masuk kerumah. Aku juga begitu.  
Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti. Aku hanya diam dan memeluk ibuku. Ini natal terburuk yang pernah aku rasakan!  
Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto mengantar Sasuke sampai ke bandara Soekarno-Hatta. Ingin rasanya aku juga pindah dan mengejarnya seperti di film Ada Apa Dengan Cinta, tapi tidak mungkin. Aku berkhayal sangat tinggi. Aku melihat Naruto tergetar tubuhnya. Dia seperti tidak terima, Sasuke memang sahabat sejatinya. Kami pun pulang dan mampir kerumah Naruto sebentar. Aku kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto dari halaman depan.

"NYUNYU MENINGGAL BERSAMA TIGA ANAKNYA!"

Hati ku teriris sakit, aku sedih dan menangis melihatnya sambil memeluk Nyunyu. Aku menghampirinya.

"Naruto, izinkan aku untuk memilihara salah satu anak anjing ini..." tiba – tiba Naruto memelukku. Kali ini aku tidak akan menamparnya, dia sedang berduka dan aku adalah sahabatnya.

* * *

**Sabtu, 9 Oktober 2010 06.38**

Sakura terkabur dari kenangan pahit yang dia ingat. Entah kenapa kini perasaannya agak tidak enak. Sekilas dia mengingat Sasuke. Rasa pahit yang telah lama dia rasakan, dan sekarang dia bahkan ingin melupakan hal itu. Naruto berlari dengan Kyuubi, Sakura pun juga mengikutinya dengan Shibata, entah kenapa langkahnya berhenti dengan toko di sebelahnya.

"Jam tangan yang bagus..." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tiba – tiba matanya terbuka dan melotot " Besok ulang tahun Naruto! " teriak Sakura dalam hatinya. Sial, kenapa Sakura baru mengingatnya sekarang. Hal ini aneh, tapi Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah melupakan hari ulang tahun sahabatnya itu. Sakura bertekad untuk membeli jam tangan yang ia lihat tadi dan kembali mengejar Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, makan es krim dulu yuk! Aku mau es krim!" kata Naruto kegirangan.

"Ya ampun, malu napa lu sama anjing. Lihat tuh mereka aja gak banyak ngemil kayak lo!" Sakura hanya tertunduk diam dan membeli es krim bersama Naruto. Tiba – tiba ponsel Sakura berdering. Layarnya tertulis nama サスケ. Setelah bertahun – tahun sejak kejadian penolakan cinta itu, ini pertama kali nya Sasuke menelpon Sakura. "Yak?" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Besok Naruto ulang tahun, gw kerumah lo malam ini ya. Tar kita kasih kejutan tengah malam nanti. Gw ajak Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Sai, dan Chouji juga kok." Tiba – tiba telepon itu ditutup.

"Sial! Dia tidak tahu adat berbicara yang sopan di telepon ya!" kata Sakura dalam hati sambil mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto. "Itu, si Sasuke!" jawab Sakura dengan lantang. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa bersalah mengatakan hal itu, setidaknya dia tahu Naruto menyukainya, dan Naruto tahun Sakura mencintai Sasuke, maksudnya pernah.

" Oh dia...kau bukannya menyukainya Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kecewa nya.

"Itu dulu Naruto...tapi sekarang sudah ada orang lain..." kata Sakura memerah.

" Tenang aja, gw bakal terima kok kalau lu sampe di tolak lagi. Gw kan cinta banget ama lo! Setia kan gw!" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. Kini kesabaran Sakura habis dan mendorongnya sampai Naruto jatuh.

"Ups...ga sengaja.." Sakura bersiul dan tertawa. Dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Naruto, pulang duluan aja gih. Gw mau ambil jahitan emak. Tar gw diomelin lagi!" Naruto mengangguk menyetujuinya. Dia berlari dan Shibata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nah, Shibata..ayo kita cari hadiah untuk Naruto!" shibata menggonggong dan mengikuti Sakura. Oh tentu saja, ternyata Naruto juga membututinya. Sebagai seorang lelaki, dia tak tega dengan sahabatnya yang cantik itu.

" Si Sakura ngapain ya di toko jam mahal begitu, emang dia punya duit?"

"guk guk guk"

"Kyuubi jangan berisik deh...ssstttt...eh ngumpet, si Sakura mau keluar dari toko tuh.." Naruto menutupi mata anjing nya dengan tangannya. Shibata sempat menengok, sepertinya ia tidak sadar dan terus mengikuti Sakura.

"Tentu saja...untuk seorang Sasuke dia pasti rela membelikan jam semahal itu...ya kan Kyuubi... pasti Sasuke menelponnya tadi untuk makan malam romantis, lagi pula ini kan malam minggu.." ujar Naruto terlihat sedih

" *whimper* " Kyuubi terlihat sedih.

"Tega nya sampai berbohong padaku kalau mau ambil jahitan emaknya.. dan anehnya, Aku tidak pernah tahu, Sakura bisa begitu kuat dan bertahan walaupun cintanya di tolak, dia tetap berusaha. Tapi aku tidak begitu...aku malah jatuh sakit...Sakura juga seperti Sasuke, tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku..." seakan tidak sadar berbicara seperti itu. Kyuubi lari dan mengejar Sakura. Kini Naruto terbangun kaget dan berlari lagi agar Kyuubi tidak mengejar Sakura, gawat kan kalau sampai ketahuan.

* * *

**Kediaman Haruno 15.23**

" Aduh jangan berisik napa sih di rumah orang! Rumah gw itu sebelahan sama orang yang pada lu mau kerjain, kalau dia tau, habislah lu pada!" Sakura manyun – manyun tak jelas.

"Oke, lu cerewet banget sih kayak emak gw!" kata Shikamaru yang sama jengkelnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura. Sasuke kaget melihat pamandangan ini, dia seperti ingin sekali menonjok Shikamaru.

" Sakura, nih gw kasih tau rencananya. Gw, Kiba, Sasuke, sama Lee datang ke rumah Naruto sambil marah – marah jam 9 malam ini. Terus mendadak kita bilang menginap dan tidur di teras belakang rumahnya. Kita pastiin juga dia udah tidur jam 12. Dan tengah malam pas, kita siram air terus ceburin ke kolam kecil karet nya dia. Dan tugas lu ama Chouji bawain kue ultah noh. Gw udah telepon Ten Ten sama Ino juga kok. Tuh anak dua nginep di rumah lo ya." Penjelasan Shikamaru terhenti. Sakura hanya bengong melihat Shikamaru yang membuat rencana tanpa dia setujui.

"Oh ya salah satu alasan kami mengajakmu...rumahmu dekat dan bisa di pakai untuk bersembunyi. Chouji pinjam dapurnya nanti. Dia kan bisa buat kue enak. Kau juga wanita, harus bisa masak!" kata Kiba. Sakura tidak dapat berkata – kata lagi.

" Terserah kalian lah...kalau Naruto bukan teman gw sejak kecil, gw ga akan pernah menyetujui hal ini!" Sakura langsung duduk dan menonton tivi bersama Shibata yang sedang ditemani Akamaru juga.

" Eh ini jam siape? " kata Lee mengambil bungkusan di meja. Bungkusan itu kemudian di rebut sama Chouji.

" Gile, ini jam tangan baru tiba di Indonesia kan? " bungkusan itu kemudia diambil oleh Kiba.

"Buset harganya, uang jajan gw sebulan nih!" bungkusan kali ini direbut oleh Shikamaru.

" Ampun dah ini kan Limited Edition! Bagus beener dah! Impian para cowok yang bakal dapetin ini dari cewek nya" bungkusan itu di ambil Sai.

" Ini jam tangan bagus ya, buat abdi teh kumaha ya? Boleh ieu? " Sai mengatakannya dengan polos. Sakura yang sedang serius menonton televisi kini mata nya terbelalak. Sakura bangkit dan segera merebut bungkusan dari tangan Sai dengan wajah memerah.

" Kalian ini berisik!" teriak Sakura. Kali ini mereka semua tersenyum menyeringai melihat Sakura, kecuali Sasuke yang berjalan dan menonton televisi.

" Lu suka ama Naruto ya?" kata Chouji menyeringai.

"Enggak!" Sakura berteriak.

"Iya kali suka, terus buat apa beli jam kayak gini?!" tanya Shikamaru.

" Tenang aja gw beli kredit." Sakura menghela napasnya.

"anak itu, sahabat dekat gw yang ga pernah meninggalkan gw. Apa salahnya gw kasih hadiah yang seperti ini di hari ulang tahunnya. Dia...harus sedikit mendapatkan apresiasi kan.." Sakura pun berbicara dengan pelan. Sasuke hanya meliriknya yang sambil mengelus Shibata yang menemani acara nontonnya.

" Terus ini kredit berapa bulan? Bunga berapa %? " Tanya Kiba.

" Kiba gw Cuma bercanda...!" sakura menonjoki pelan ke lengan kiba, teman – teman yang lain tertawa dan membantu Kiba. Sasuke seperti terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi memang dia tidak peka dalam hal seperti ini.  
Sakura berjalan menuju arah dapur dan mengajak Chouji untuk membuat kue.

" Kau hebat dalam memasak, kalau kau punya restoran nanti, aku janji akan membawa suamiku dan anak – anakku untuk makan di restoranmu setiap minggu.." Sakura tersenyum. Chouji memerah wajahnya.

" Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah memasak, Sakura. Aku akan jadi Chef yang handal!" chouji tertawa lepas. Tiba – tiba Ino dan Ten Ten datang ke dapur dan membawa belanjaan bahan makanan.

"Yow..kami datang!" Ino menyeru dan terlihat gembira. Sakura melihat wajah Chouji memerah. Dia sudah tau lama kalau Chouji memang menyukai Ino si model cantik itu, sedangkan Ino hanya selalu menghina dan menghujaninya dengan kata – kata yang kasar. Sakura jadi mengasihini dirinya sendiri. Beruntung Naruto tampan dan mempunyai badan yang ideal, kalau jadi Ino mungkin Sakura akan menjadi lebih kejam lagi. Tapi itu tidak baik kan? Mencintai seseorang hanya secara fisik, sama seperti Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke. Tiba – tiba saja pikiran ini buyar.

" Kau menyukainya kan Chouji?" kata Sakura setelah Ino kembali ke ruang televisi. Ino memang model cantik dan kurang menyukai dapur.

" Ino kan tidak bisa masak, kalian pasti bisa serasi hahaha" Ten Ten tertawa, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Kau punya keahlian memasak yang enak, sihir lah cinta mu dengan keahlianmu sendiri, Chouji.." Sakura tersenyum sambil memotong cokelat di depanya. Chouji menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Sa...Sakura...Kau benar!" Chouji menggemgam erat tangan Sakura, sehingga Sakura agak sedikit terlihat kesakitan.

"Terimakasih Sakura!" Chouji langsung memasak lagi. Sakura dan Ten Ten tersenyum dan bingung.

* * *

**Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze 21.30**

Suara seperti menggebrak pintu itu membuat Naruto hampir copot jantungnya. Sama hal nya seperti sedang di introgasi.

"Ka...kalian?! kok mendadak gini?" tanya Naruto heran.

" kita nginep dirumah lu yak!" kata Shikamaru santai.

" Eh enak aje, gw belum tanya emak gw. Emak gw bawel tau, tar di cincang enak lu!" kata Naruto.

"Kata siapa ibumu ini bawel Naruto?!" tiba – tiba mereka menengok ketakutan dengan nada bicara ini, tentu saja Kushina Namikaze yang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya itu.

"Ah tenang saja, kalian boleh menginap di sini kok. Dengan senang hati.." Kushina tersenyum.

" Terimakasih, Tante.." Jawab semuanya dan sambil tersenyum ramah pendusta. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Dan kau, Tuan Muda Namikaze! " kata Kushina yang menjewer anaknya itu.

"Aduh..duh mak sakit...ampun mak...malin ga gitu lagi deh..." kata Naruto terlihat sedih dan hampir menangis. Dengan asyiknya Kiba memotret kejadian itu.

"Eh Kiba! Aduh parah lu ngapain do potret aduh...malu dah gw!" kata Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

" Layanilah teman – temanmu dengan ramah. Ingat Naruto!" Kushina melepaskan jewerannya dan keluar dari kamar anaknya itu. Kushina sambil mengangkat jempot dan mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali.

'Aduh, tante..jangan tunjukin hal itu dong!' batin Shikamaru berkata.

"Lho, Sasuke?! Lo ngapain disini?! Bukannya lu lagi dinner ama Sakura yak?" tanya Naruto polos.

" Iya gw baru aja balik, terus diajakin nih anak pada buat nginep di rumah lo.. lo ga tau kan gw ngapain aja sama tuh cewek seharian ini?!" kata Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto curiga dan membenarkan tebakannya tadi pagi.

"Kayaknya ini skenario kagak ada di dalam brifing kita tadi deh.." bisik Sai dengan polosnya.

" Diem lu!" kata Shikamaru pelan menginjak kaki Sai.

"Eh Naruto, main tebak kata kena jepitan yuk!" ajak Kiba. Oh permainan ini sering sekali dilakukan mereka saat SD. Tentu saja karena ini surprise mereka sengaja memberi kesalahan pada Naruto. Setelah hampir sejam memainkan permainan itu, wajah Naruto kali ini terkena semua jepitan jemuran di mukanya.

"Kenapa gw dihukum mulu sih! Tadi gw udah bener setan! Sengaja lu yak? " kata Naruto kesakitan, dengan bibirnya yang di jepit jepitan itu.

" Eh kita udeh pada ngantuk nih, sumpah capek banget tadi pagi. Bobo dulu ya di kamar lo!" Naruto kemudian mengangguk kecil dan segera melepas jepitan yang ada diseluruh tubuh dan mukanya itu.  
Rencana ini berjalan sempurna tapi tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan, sudah jam setengah dua belas, Naruto masih memainkan gitar di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Sasuke, gw rasa dia ga akan bisa tidur deh sampe jam 1 malam pun. Gimana ya?" tanya Lee.

"Gini aja deh, kita saling sms an aja" kata Sasuke berhenti karena omongannya di sela.

"Najis, masa gw sms an ama cowok.." kata Lee geli.

"Eh kampret, gw juga masih normal kali. Denger dulu nih, gw ajak si Dono gila itu ngobrol, gw sambil sms lu gimana keadaannya. Jangan lupa lu kontak Sakura juga, buat siapin jam 12 malam nanti ok. Waktu tersisa 30 menit lagi. Gw tunggu luncuran kalian! Gw siap bertugas sekarang!" kata Sasuke bangkit.

"Jangan mati, Jenderal!" Teriak Shikamaru histeris. Yang lain malah mentertawakan. Sasuke menengok dan tersenyum jahat.  
Suara alunan gitar Naruto cukup menyedihkan, pasalnya dia memang sedang patah hati. Lagu NitWit yang berjudul Cruel Angel itu sedikit menghiburnya malam ini.

" Broke my heart...then sell it...to the bad illegal store..." lantunan suara Naruto yang benar – benar menyakitkan.

" Patah hati lu, Don?" tanya Sasuke dari belakang dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Iya, lu kencan ama pujaan hati gw..sampe – sampe Sakura beli jam tangan mahal buat lu..."kata Naruto dan memainkan gitar itu secara tidak beraturan. Sasuke mengingat jam yang tadi sore jadi rebutan teman – temannya itu. Jam itu memang sedang nge trend. Kata nya Limited Edition, dan jika cewek yang memberikan kepada kekasihnya, cewek itu benar benar mencintainya.

"Geblek banget lu Don...Don..udeh tahu itu di beli buat lu..Bahagia banget jadi lu Don.." Kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"oh itu...iya...dia sampe berbuat nekat malam ini.." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kok jam nya ga di pake? Terus lu ngapain aja tadi malam? Masa romantis – romantisnya Cuma bentar? Jam 8 an malam minggu mah Jakarta macet udah kayak orang ngantri beli bawang" kata Naruto saking polosnya.

" Dia mau cium gw dengan bibir hot nya!" kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Serius lu, Teme?! Jangan macam – macam!" Naruto terlihat agak marah.

"serius lah, tadi gw ajak dia makan tahu jeletot Lv. 10. Ke hot – an diye..." kali ini Sasuke yang mengucapkannya polos.

" Becanda lu, pasti bohong!"

" Serius dia mau cium gw abis makan tahu jeletot itu, kan bibir nya lagi hot tuh...tapi gw ogah, terus gw tutup muka diye pake tangan gw...gw bilang...eh bentar Sakura sms gw nih..." memang benar ada sms di iPhone Sasuke, tapi dari Lee yang bilang sudah siap dengan seember air terigu dan telur pake minyak. Siap buat goreng si Naruto. Sasuke melihat jam diponselnya sudah 23.47.

"Eh terus sampe mana tadi...oh iya gw tutup mukanye ama tangan gw, terus gw bilang...gw ga semurah itu, Sakura." Cerita Sasuke membuat Naruto melengo, masa iya Sakura yang galak begitu tidak menampar Sasuke?

"Terus jam tangannya mana?" tanya polos lagi si Naruto.

"Bentar gw bales dulu sms Sakura, kasihan dia nunggu sms indah dari gw." 'padahal si Lee, enak lu cemburu, makan lu Don!' kata Sasuke dalam hati.  
Ini udah jam 23.50, Lu pada siapin gih, gw bakal alihin perhatian dia pake cerita – cerita abal gw. Kalau tangan gw keatas, lu siap buat nyiram Dono!

" eh, jam tangannya gw buang." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Apah?!" kali ini Naruto benar – benar tidak percaya.

" gw buang tadi di depan rumah lo, tempat sampah yang suka Tobi pindahin itu lho.." mendengar hal itu Naruto bangkit dan ingin mengambilnya, dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menyuruh dia duduk.

" Gw becanda, jam nya ada di saku celana gw.." kali ini dengan gimana caranya Sasuke memutar badan agar Naruto membelakangi pintu dalam rumah belakangnya. Naruto mencoba merogoh saku celananya. Semua teman – teman kini sudah tepat di belakang Naruto berdiri.

"Cepetan kek 10 menit, lama banget dah lu..udah lah sekarang mulai aja!" kata Sasuke dalam hati yang tidak sabar.

"Sebenarnya jam itu ...ada di belakang lho!" kata Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto pun menengok dan pasnya, air adonan donat itu langsung kelempar ke mukanya yang menengok tadi. Tidak bisa mengekspresikan wajah bodoh Naruto. Kiba dan Shikamaru langsung menceplokinya dengan telur, Sasuke yang berada di belakang juga ikut terkena imbasnya.  
Minato dan Kushina tertawa di teras rumah, hal ini jarang sekali melihat anak semata wayangnya itu dikerjai habis-habisan. Sakura, Ino dan Ten Ten pun menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun sambil membawa kue buatan Sakura dan Chouji.

" SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NARUTO!" mereka semua meneriakin Naruto yang sudah terbalut adonan itu. Naruto mulai meneteskan air matanya...

"Ka...kalian..." kata Naruto terisak – isak.

" Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 16, Naruto. Ayo buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya!" perintah Sakura sambil tertawa. Naruto mengangguk dan meniup lilinnya. Karena merasa kesal campur bahagia di kerjai seperti ini, Naruto tiba – tiba memeluk Kiba dan Shikamaru agar terkena adonan itu. Sasuke? Jangan di tanya, dia menjadi korban pertama akibat kejadian ini. Tak segan – segan Minato menyiram Naruto dan teman – temannya dengan selang yang ada di taman. Sakura, Chouji, Sai, Ten Ten dan Ino langsung menyingkir dan tertawa lepas. Mereka tidak sadar kan, kalau mereka tidak membawa baju lagi?  
Setelah sejam lewat, mereka semua pun mandi dan bersih kembali menggunakan baju Naruto seadanya. Mereka berkumpul memenuhi meja makan. Semua makanan sudah di pesan khusus dari Hasamana Japanese Restaurant beserta kue yang dibuat Sakura dan Chouji. Tentu hal yang terjadi tadi malam membuat mereka lapar. Mewah, tapi ini memang untuk anak dan teman tercinta itu kan.  
Mereka menyelesaikan makan dan canda tawa, tidak kerasa sudah jam setengah 3 pagi. Teman – temannya kemudian menuju kamar Naruto untuk tidur, sedangkan Ino, Ten Ten dan Sakura tidur di kamar tamu. Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menemui Naruto sebentar di ruang keluarganya. Naruto sudah sangat mengantuk sekali.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau tidak bisa bicara nanti pagi saja?"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naruto...ini hadiahmu...selamat malam..." Sakura memberikan bingkisan berwarna Pink itu ke Naruto dan langsung meninggalkannnya. Naruto masih mengantuk dan tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi.

"Sakura..." ucapnya pelan. Naruto pun ambruk dan tertidur lelap


	3. Chapter 3

**Minggu, 10 Oktober 2010**  
**Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze 08.51**

Pagi itu Naruto dan semua teman – temannya belum bangun. Pagi ini ada tamu penting dari keluarga Hyuuga. Minato dan Kushina menyambutnya dengan senang. Naruto masih tertidur dan terbangun karena di tarik oleh ibunya.

"Cepat sikat gigi dan cuci mukamu. Ada keluarga Hinata datang berkunjung!" perintah ibunya. Naruto kaget dan hanya bisa menuruti apa kata ibunya. Shikamaru dan Sasuke mulai terbangun dan mendengar kata Kushina tadi.

"Ngapain si Hinata kemari? Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto dan dia dekat.." bisik Shikamaru.

"Mau coba intip?" kata Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Kushina kembali dan menyambut kerabat penting dalam bisnis suaminya itu. Naruto ikut menghampiri ibunya.

"Se...selamaat...ulang ...ta..tahun..Naruto..." kata Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah, sambil memberikan bungkusan 50x50 yang dilapisi warna emas dan pita merah.

"Terimakasih.." Naruto menerima hadiah itu.

"Maaf, pak Hiashi. Naruto mendapat kejutan dari teman – temannya pada larut malam tadi. Hingga dia baru bangun seperti ini." Kata Minato tersenyum. Sasuke dan Shikamaru sampai terheran – heran mendengarnya. Sedang apa ayah Hinata itu datang kemari?

"apa?! Larut malam? Apa anda tidak khawatir, pak Minato? Ini menjadi masalah besar, seharusnya anda tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi. Bagaimana bisa calon tunangan untuk keluarga Hyuuga suka bermain malam – malam?!" kata Hiashi kesal. TUNANGAN?! Kata – kata itu kini memutari otak Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hampir di buat pingsan dengan kata – kata itu. Hinata memang manis dan cantik dengan rambut gelap dan kulit cerahnya itu. Tapi ini sangat membuatnya shock!

"A..apa maksud anda tuan?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

" Maksud saya? Demi Tuhan, anda tidak memberitahukannya pak Minato? Kita sudah buat janji kan?" ujar Hiashi itu.

"Saya tidak bisa memaksakan anak saya pak Hiashi, saya akan membiarkan dia memilih sendiri. Lagi pula apa Naruto dan Hinata menyetujui perjodohan ini?" tanya lagi Minato. Kushina hanya bisa diam. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara mobil menyeru dari luar rumah, itu mobil Kakashi.

"Halo, selamat pagi! Mana cucu ku yang sedang berulang tahun? Aku bawa makanan banyak!" kata Jiraiya diikuti Tsunade dan Kakashi. Mereka benar – benar tidak tahu kecanggungan ini.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Jiraiya dan Tsunade adalah kakek nenek Naruto?!" tanya Shikamaru yang kini dia benar – benar merasa ingin pingsan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, kalau soal ini dia sudah tahu sejak kecil.

"Naruto, ajak Hinata kedalam yah.." kata ibunya tersenyum. Naruto pun mengajak Hinata. Buru – buru Sasuke dan Shikamaru berdiri. Naruto yang kini tahu hanya terdiam. Kakashi mengikutinya.

"Demi ape lu Naruto! Keluarga mu itu orang – orang penting di sekolah?!" tanya Shikamaru kaget. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Mereka menuju ruang keluarga. Hinata duduk di sofa yang agak besar bersama Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Naruto hanya duduk di bawah, sedangkan Kakashi berdiri.

"Nah, Hinata. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang masih heran.

"Ka..u...sama se..sekali tidak mengerti...Naruto? a..apa orang..tu..tuamu tidak bilang?" tanya Hinata kembali. Naruto menggeleng, gadis ini cantik, pintar, tapi kok balik tanya ya.

" Kita sudah di...jodohkan sejak kecil.." jawab Hinata singkat. Naruto terkejut, sahabat kecilnya Sasuke juga terkejut. Kakashi hanya menengok.

"Nah, sekarang kapan acara tunangan itu akan terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"se...setelah kita lulus SMA.." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Lulus SMA?! Jangan bercanda!" kata Naruto kesal. Mata Hinata terlihat berkaca – kaca.

"Aduh, Hinata..gw gak nyalahin lu.. gw heran sama orang tua gw! Kok mereka ga pernah cerita soal ini sih?!" tambah Naruto kesal. Naruto mencintai Sakura, dan sampai kapanpun akan mengejar gadis itu, bukan gadis yang dijodohkan orang tuanya.

"Apa perlu aku ceritakan Naruto? Secara detail saat itu?" kata Kakashi.

* * *

**Jakarta, 21 Januari 1999**

Keluarga Namikaze kini sedang diambang kebangkrutan akibat saham semua dibabat abis oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Karena dalam keadaan kritis ini aku bisa melihat kesedihan dan kepanikan keluarga yang telah merawatku sejak kecil. Saat itu Naruto masih berumur 5 tahun, aku menjamin dia tidak akan tahu apa – apa masalah keluarga yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

" Saya mau membantu anda, pak Minato. Bagaimana pun anda adalah orang penting. Apalah orang yang sudah menempuh S3 dalam umur yang relatif muda. Tapi kali ini anda dalam keadaan yang tidak beruntung. Nikahkanlah anak kita, saya bersumpah akan membantu anda." Kata pak Hiashi, dia membawa putrinya yang masih kecil. Naruto? tentu saja dia sedang tidur dipangkuan Nyonya Kushina. Tuan Minato juga mengizinkan aku mendengar masalah ini. Ya, umurku sudah 18 tahun sekarang, aku sedang liburan semester akhir.  
Saat itu sedang rentan, Tuan Minato tidak banyak pilihan, begitu pun Nyonya Kushina. Aku bisa melihat jelas kejadian saat itu sangat mempengaruhi kehidupan mereka sekarang dan di masa depan.

"Saya...tidak bisa melarang anak saya dalam memilih orang yang akan mendapinginya kelak. Itu hal yang tidak bisa di paksakan pak Hiashi!" jawab Minato dengan suara agak keras. Hiashi juga berpikir, ia tidak mungkin melepaskan sosok seperti Minato.

"Baik, saya mengerti. Kita jodohkan saja mereka, tapi kalau diantara anak kita ada yang tidak menerima, pernikahan akan lanjut pak Minato." Ujar Hiashi dan langsung mengajak Hinata dan ajudannya kembali pulang. Nyonya Kushina mengelus punggung belakang suaminya itu.

"Aku punya lima ribu pegawai, bayangkan kalau perusahaanku bangkrut...akan makan apa keluarganya!"kata Minato. Kushina menangis dan mengiyakan apa yang telah diambil suaminya. Menurut Nyonya ini semua benar.

* * *

**10 Oktober 2010 09.24**

" Kau paham Naruto? sepertinya pak Hiashi menagih janjinya."kata Kakashi. Hinata hanya diam dan berdiri lalu berlari menujur ruang tamu tadi. Naruto dan semua yang ada disitu enggan mengejar Hinata.

"kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun untuk Naruto. kami akan kesini lagi.." kata Hiashi, Hinata berlari ke ayahnya. Ayahnya itu pun mengajak keluar dan pulang.

" Ayah benar...untuk menyelamatkan 5ribu pegawai, jika memang itu yang harus dilakukan...aku juga pasti lakukan seperti ayah! " kata Naruto tertawa. Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kakashi memilih untuk diam. Ini masalah keluarganya dan mereka merasa tidak berhak.

" Hahaha! Lagipula Hinata tidak jelek - jelek amat. Seenggaknya masih cakepan kan buat jadi istri! Ya gak Kas? Sakura juga ga pernah ngerti perasaan gw.." Naruto tertawa dan merasa tidak keberatan akan hal ini.

" Terserah lu dah Naruto, baiknya lu pikirin lagi. Cuma lo tau kan, mungkin emang perusahaan bokap lu bergantung ama bapaknya Hinata. Tapi lo dengar gak tadi kata pak Kakashi? Kalau lu berdua ga setuju, atau bokap lu bayar uang yang pernah bapaknya Hinata kasih pernikahan ga akan terjadi. Gw rasa agak buruk kalau lu bahkan keluarga besar lo, bergabung ama keluarga Hyuuga." penjelasan Shikamaru sangat tepat. Naruto tersenyum.

" Kas, kalau seandainya gua gantiin bokap jadi pemilik perusahaan, I will hire you sebagai tangan kanan penasehat pribadi plus manager perusahaan." Naruto kembali tertawa. Shikamaru terdiam.

* * *

Ponsel Sakura berdering, matanya yang masih sayup mengangkat telepon dari ibu nya. Setelah itu Sakura bergegas pulang.  
" Sakura, kamu ingin pulang? " tanya Kushina segera berdiri dari sofa.

" Maaf tante, aku harus pulang. Ada yang ingin kukerjakan dirumah. Permisi.. " Sakura berlari melewati Kyuubi begitu saja.

" Aku sangat menyukai Sakura..andai saja kalau kita bisa menjodohkan anak kita dengan dia.." ucap Kushina sedih.

" Aku akan lebih bahagia lagi jika Naruto menikahinya atas dasar saling mencintai." tambah Minato. Jiraiya kembali meminum tehnya.

" kau tidak bisa membayar apa yang telah Hyuuga berikan? " tanya Tsunade.

" aku menghitungnya, totalnya sekitar 4,3 Triliun. Perusahaanku memang besar, tapi keuntungan perusaan pun tidak lebih dari setengah total itu.." Minato kembali menunduk.

"Aku sangat menyayangi seluruh pegawai yang bekerja sama denganku, aku tidak akan rela sampai tidak dapat menghidupkan keluarganya gara - gara perusahaanku bangkrut. Aku juga punya keluarga.." tambah Minato. Kushina hanya bisa mengelus punggung suaminya itu lagi.

" Naruto akan kami kuliahkan di Inggris.. " ujar Kushina. Jiraiya dan Tsunade tersentak kaget.

" Jika pendidikannya sudah tinggi, dia akan segera mengurus perusahaan. Entah bagaimana jika Naruto berhasil meraih keuntungan besar, dia bisa memutus semua ini dan kuharap terbayar semua bantuan Hyuuga. Tunangan bukan hal yang serius dibanding pernikahan, biar dia yang menentukan sendiri.. " tambah Minato yang terlihat pusing. " Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai keluarga Hyuuga. Berbisnis dgn mereka mereka membuat kepalaku pecah! " keluh Minato.

* * *

Naruto kembali kekamarnya sambil membawa hadiah dari Hinata, didapati semua teman - temannya masih tidur dan mendengkur. Matanya tertuju pada bingkisan berwarna merah muda. Naruto meletakkan kado Hinata di atas meja belajar nya dan mengambil kado dari Sakura. Naruto membukanya dan terbelalak kaget.

"Ja...Jam...yang dia beli ditoko itu?! Untukku?! Bu...bukan Sasuke?!" matanya terbelalak, jam itu segera diambil dan dipakainya. " Gila nih Sakura, keren banget! Gw sukaa banget! " Naruto kembali melihat box jam itu. "Limited Edition, Water resist...gila tabungannya habis berapa beli beginian doang?!" tanya dalam hatinya. Naruto kembali melihat bingkisan itu dan menemukan sepucuk surat. Dia membuka dan membacanya.

_Happy Birthday, Naruto 16th_  
_I wish you get a lot of happiness, love, and peace for your life!_

_Sakura Haruno_

"Sa..Sakura-chan..." kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Ia langsung menepuk - nepuk wajahnya yang tak percaya. Kiba pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aduuh pagi - pagi dah Sakura aja lu, Don! Laper nih guah! " ucap Kiba sambil memegang perutnya.

" Tuh, ada cokelat dari Hinata. Makan semua aja! " tunjuk Naruto kearah mejanya tadi. Jam tangan itu langsung dipakainya. Sedangkan Kiba, langsung mengambil cokelat itu dan melahapnya.

" Jam dari Sakura yak? " Naruto langsung melirik Kiba dan tersenyum.

" Hinata tadi kesini buat ngasih lu cokelat semahal ini doang?! " tanya Kiba kaget dengan wajah memerah.

" Iye, tapi gw ga suka cokelat. Gw mau nya internet. Lu abisin aja gih..." jawab Naruto santai. Kiba hanya mengangguk dan melahapnya lagi. Tiba - tiba cokelat itu diambil Chouji yang entah kapan telah bangun dari tidurnya.

" yee elu, giliran makanan aja bangun dah! " omel Kiba. Sekarang Sai dan Lee juga terbangun, memperebutkan cokelat itu. Kalau Naruto? Tentu aja lagi terkesima sama jamnya yang keren itu.

* * *

**Senin, 11 Oktober 2010**  
**Kelas 2A SMA KONOHA 07.58**

Hari ini Sakura bangun lebih pagi untuk mampir ke rumah keluarga Asuma untuk mengantar kue cokelat buatan ibunya yang sangat enak. Tentu saja pagi ini dia tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto ke sekolah.  
Sakura masuk kekelas, dan tidak sengaja melirik jam yang dikenakan Naruto. Dia agak tersenyum.

" Tidak bareng Naruto? " tanya Ino yang duduk dibelakangnya. Sakura menggeleng.

" Pagi ini ibu menyuruhku memberi kue buatannya untuk tante Kurenai hihi dia baru melahirkan. Cowok, lucu deh..." kata Sakura tersenyum. Ino terkejut dan melanjutkan ngobrolnya.

" Na...Na..ruto.. " panggil Hinata di samping Naruto.

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab Naruto dengan penuh senyum. Wajah Hinata kini penuh merah.

"Co...coke..lat nya enak? " tanya Hinata. Bagai petir di pagi buta, mata Naruto melotot dan badannya agak sedikit berkeringat.

"I..iya aku makan, enak bangeet lho, makasih yaaah Hinata! Kau memang sangat baik!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Tersadar sesuatu, kenapa dia bilang ' Iya aku makan ' ? Memang Hinata tanya tadi?

"Nanti siang...ki..kita makan sama – sama ..ya..aku bawa bekal untukmu..." kata Hinata dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan keluar kelas. Sakura sedikit mendengar dan melihatnya berlari. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam sambil melirik jamnya.

" Heh, nanti kita rapat yak! Buat omongin festival itu." Perintah Shikamaru ke Sasuke yang sedang duduk di depan Sakura. Shikamaru berbalik.

"Band lu gimana, Don? Dah latihan?"

"Pala lu, kemarin aja gw kecapean di kerjain lu pada. Tar agak siangan dah gw omongin lagi. Eh Sakura mau yaach jadi vokalis nya!" teriak Naruto kegirangan. Sakura hanya menengok kecil.

"Iye, Dono..." jawab Sakura dengan malasnya.

" Aduh Naruto nyak, kalau mau ngegoda seorang gadi salah ieu bilang nya. Menurut buku yang abdi baca teh, harus dengan sopan dan lemah lembut kitu, nyaho?" timpal Sai.

" Sai lu ngomong apaan sih? Gw gambir juga lu!" ejek Naruto sebal.

"Gambir bukannya stasiun dekat Monas ya?" timpa Lee. Naruto mendatarkan wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum dan kembali menghadap Ino di belakangnya.

* * *

**Kelas 2A SMA KONOHA 12.13**

Hinata menghampiri meja Naruto dan memberinya sebuah kotak nasi berukuran sedang. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tentu saja ini akan menghemat uang saku dari pada harus ke kantin.

"Na...Naruto...ini aku se..ndiri lho yang membuat..." kata Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Be..benarkah?! pasti enak yaaa! Selamat makan..." tanpa ragu – ragu Naruto langsung melahapnya.

" Tumben Hinata bawain Naruto bekal hahhahah suka ya?" kata Ino yang menghampiri mereka dengan Sakura. Sakura juga tertawa melihat ini. Mungkin sahabatnya itu akan mendapatkan fans baru untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Hinata, kau akan menyesal nanti.." kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Ti...tidak...aku ti..tidak akan menyesal...aku menginginkannya sendiri kok!" kata Hinata dengan lembut. Wajah Sakura memerah, apa gadis ini benar – benar menyukai Naruto?

" Jah, ada yang sedang pacaran nih..." ledek Shikamaru. Naruto langsung tersedak mendengarnya.

"Sasuke ayo keruang OSIS! Kalau yang lagi pacaran sih...agak telat juga gak apa hoho" kata Shikamaru. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keruang kelas. Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Awwh~ Naruto kau genit!" kata Shikamaru dengan wajah banci yang ngeselin, ini sukses membuat Sasuke ilfil berat.

"Yaks! Dengar, pembicaraan kemarin jangan sampai ada yang mengetahuinya. Paham, Kas?!" bisikan ancaman dari Naruto dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Dia mengancamku aaaawwww~" ejek Shikamaru ke Sasuke, Kiba melihat ekspresi Shikamaru dan kelihatan geli. Sasuke mendatarkan wajahnya dan segera pergi dari kelas itu.

"Sakura-chan saja...tidak pernah melakukan hal ini." Kata Naruto dengan pelan. Hinata terdiam, agak sedikit kecewa.

"Kamu, suka Sakura ya Naruto?"

"Iya...TIDAAAK!" Naruto langsung memakan nasi itu dengan cepat. Hinata menunduk agak kecewa.

"Nanti pulang bareng yuk Naruto! Aku tidak bersama supirku hari ini!" ajak Hinata dengan penuh senyuman indahnya. Naruto mengangguk, paling Sakura akan sok sibuk lagi hari ini, Naruto melihat jam nya lagi.

* * *

**Ruang OSIS 12.32**

" Gw masih ga yakin sama acara yang ini, agak ngebosenin kayaknya..." kata Sasuke. Shikamaru perlu memutar otaknya lagi  
"Disini kan ada stand makanan, kita buat rumah hantu aja gimana? Biar anak kelas 1 yang jadi hantunya.." kata Lee yang memperhatikan kertas – kertas itu.  
"Rumah hantu? Menarik juga sepertinya.." mereka semua benar – benar serius. *aku tidak ingin membahas isi rapat mereka, kita langsung skip saja ya bagian ini*

* * *

**Kelas 2A SMA KONOHA 12.58**

Semua murid sudah kembali kekelas dari jam istirahat siangnya. Sakura kembali ketempatnya.  
"Sakura...nanti aku pulang duluan ya. Aku harus antar Hinata pulang..dia tidak bersama supirnya.." bisik Naruto pelan. Sakura mendatarkan wajahnya dan terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kau tepat sekali dalam mengambil keputusan! Hari ini aku sibuk!" Kata Sakura yang terlihat tidak peduli. Tentu saja Sakura malah tambah penasaran dan menaruh niat untuk mengikutinya pulang nanti. Sasuke mendengar bisikan Naruto dari belakang, ingin rasanya dia mengajak pulang bersama Sakura.

* * *

**Gerbang SMA KONOHA 15.19**

Hinata menunggu Naruto di gerbang sekolah, hingga akhirnya Naruto juga datang. mereka pun tertawa dan langsung meninggalkan sekolah itu. Diam – diam Sakura mengikuti mereka, ini membuat Sasuke meliriknya. Sakura memang pernah menjadi teman dekatnya saat kecil, tapi Natal beberapa tahun lalu itu membuatnya menjauh dengan Sakura.

* * *

**Jl. KONOHA 15.25**

"Ka...kamu biasanya jalan kaki...sampai halte?" tanya Hinata.

" Iya, sama Sakura setiap hari...hehehe Sai juga bareng kadang..Chouji dan Shikamaru..Kiba juga.." Naruto tersenyum. Mendengar nama Sakura kadang membuat hati Hinata hancur.

"Be..begitu..kamu dekat sekali ya sama Sakura..." Hinata tersenyum ramah.

"Iya dong, Sakura sahabatku sejak umur 3 tahun. Dia sangat baik, tapi ya agak kasar gitu deh.. dulu waktu SMP dia sering banget pukul aku. Udeh tobat kali ya, SMA jarang bertindak centil hohoho" Naruto tertawa. Sakura yang mendengarnya dari balik blok sebelah itu terlihat kesal yang tadinya senyum – senyum sendiri.

"Kalau gw ga ikutin lu, gw gambir juga lu Naruto!" teriak batin Sakura. Dari belakang Sakura beradius 60 meter ada mobil Sasuke bersama supir Tobi yang mengikutinya.

" Tuan Sasuke, udah ajak masuk aja si Sakura. Tobi capek nih nge gas pelan berhenti pelan berhenti...Tobi kan juga harus jemput tuan Itachi.." keluh Tobi.

"Yaudah, gw yang setir sini, lu duduk di belakang." Pinta Sasuke kesal.

"Eng...enggak tuan..Tobi anak baik ga mau biarkan tuan capek kayak Tobi. Biar Tobi yang menderita.." Tobi terlihat ketakutan. Dari pandangan Sakura, tiba – tiba ada segerombolan murid SMA SUNA yang menghadang jalan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata panik.

" Cewek cakeep deh..kok mau jalan sama anak ini siiyh?! " goda Kankurou, siswa ini berseragam SMA Suna. Segerombolan itu menggoda Hinata, entah bagaimana dengan Naruto yang hanya cengir – cengir dan membelakangi Hinata.

"Ma...maaf tuan – tuan, nona muda ini―" kata Naruto ditimpal tonjokan ke wajah Naruto. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mengeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali segera meninju anak – anak itu. 'Bodoh! Kenapa tidak melawannya Naruto?!' batin Sakura. Hinata segera membelakangi Naruto.

"Gadis manis, ayo bermain dengan kami!" ajak salah satu dari siswa itu. Naruto langsung bangkit dan meninju orang yang berbicara itu tadi.

"NARUTO! AKU INGIN MELINDUNGIMU! KARENA AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU!" tiba – tiba Hinata berteriak, Naruto mendadak menengok dan kali ini satu tonjokan lagi mengenai perutnya. Sakura yang tidak tahan mengawasi nya itu langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melayangkan tinju kepada orang – orang itu. Sasuke panik melihat Sakura yang tiba – tiba berlari, dia langsung turun dari mobil dan mengejarnya.

"HINATA! LARI!" teriak Sakura memerintahnya. "Na..Naruto kau tidak apa – apa?! Lu suka main Tekken kan? Kok ninju aja gak bener sih?! Kau mau Hinata kenapa – kenapa hah?! " Sakura menarik kerah Naruto. Tiba – tiba tangan dari siswa itu ingin menghajar Sakura dari belakang, reflek Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura, dan tangan itu...

_*GRAB*_

"Sa...Sasuke?" Hinata kaget mengucapkannya. Sakura yang masih terjatuh dalam Naruto seperti tidak mendengar nama yang sensitif itu.

"Jangan pengecut, hanya berani dengan perempuan! Kalau mau lawan aku!" kata Sasuke sambil memutar tangan itu.

"Am..ampun...lepaskan...kami akan pergi.." Sasuke melepaskannya tangannya. Segerombolan itu takut dan pergi begitu saja, ya siapa yang tidak kenal Sasuke, keahlian Taekwondonya patut diacungi 10 jempol.  
Tobi menginjak gas dan langsung menghampiri mereka. Sakura mendadak melepaskan pelukannya itu. Tidak ada kata yang harus dilontarkan pada anak laki – laki ini.

"Tuan Sasuke...tuan Naruto tidak apa – apa?" tanya Tobi bingung.

"Kita antar dia pulang." Ucap Sasuke singkat dan langsung naik ke mobil sedan mewah nya itu.

"Tuan Naruto...ayo kita pulang..." ajak Tobi sambil merangkulnya.

"Tobi...tolong antarkan Hinata pulang duluan..." Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. Tobi hanya mengangguk, terkadang Tobi juga sangat nurut dengan Naruto. Sakura terdiam dan berjalan ke mobil Sasuke.

"Kau juga ikut, Sakura?" tanya datar Sasuke.

"Kau pikir rumahku di mana hah?!" Tanpa komat kamit panjang Sakura duduk di tengah, di samping Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku rasa di belakang sempit. Kamu di depan saja ya..."kata Naruto dan juga langsung duduk di samping Sakura. Hinata? Bagaimana mau menolak, Naruto sudah langsung duduk dibelakang.

"Rumahmu...dimana nona?"tanya Tobi.

"Di Pejaten Village..." jawab Hinata singkat. Selama perjalanan pulang mengantar Hinata, mereka semua terdiam dan hening. Apalagi pernyataan suka Hinata ke Naruto, calon tunangannya, dan rasa hangat memeluk Sakura orang yang sangat Naruto cintai. Ini memusingkan Naruto untuk memulai kalimat. Sedangkan Sakura, malah terlihat santai dan sambil mengutak – atik iPodnya. Sasuke? Jangan tanya, dia hanya diam sambil memandang keluar jendela. Padahal terakhir kali mereka begini saat kelas 1 SMP. Persahabatan mereka sudah mulai retak sejak pernyataan cinta Sakura dan pindahnya Sasuke ke New York. Selang beberapa lama mereka pun tiba di rumah Hinata yang gedongan itu. Jelas untuk Naruto, Sakura apalagi Sasuke sudah biasa melihat rumah macam begini. Hinata segera turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Te...terimakasih se...semuanya...Naru...to.." Hinata langsung berlari kedalam rumahnya, Neji seperti mengawasinya dari balik jendela.

"Lah, si Hinata gimane. Ini mobil Sasuke kenapa terimakasih nye khusus buat Naruto ya?" akhirnya Sakura memulai pembicaraan juga. Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam dan sudah pasti mereka tahu alasannya.

"Diantar Sasuke?" tanya Neji. Hinata melepas sepatunya.

"Iya kak, sama Naruto dan Sakura juga..." kata Hinata menghela napasnya.

" Jalan dulu yuk, Teme! Gw dah lama ga jalan – jalan sama sahabat gw dari kecil!" kata Naruto tertawa menyeringai seakan lupa kejadian sore ini.

"Nanti emak lu ngomel ke gw, perut lu ga sakit emang?" kata Sasuke sebal.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke benar, Tuan Naruto.. Tobi juga harus menjemput Tuan Itachi..." keluh lagi Tobi.

"Yaudah, kita jemput kak Itachi dulu baru jalan deh. Kalau bareng dia...mungkin kita bisa di traktir kaaaans?!" teriak Naruto kegirangan. Sasuke mendatarkan wajahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Tuan Muda Sasuke?"

"Do it!" kata Sasuke datar.

"Sir, YES SIR!" Tobi langsung menginjak keras pedal gas dan menjemput Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

**RS. Cipto Mangun Kusumo 17.10**

Itachi menunggu di lobi rumah sakit sambil melirik jam. Sudah jam segini Tobi belum menjemputnya. Itachi terlihat kelelahan, apalagi dia juga bukan dokter di rumah sakit ini saja. Jam kerja nya sangat banyak. Tiba – tiba mobilnya itu berhenti di depan lobi. Itachi segera menghampirinya. Tobi turun dan membukakan pintu depan.

"Kenapa aku duduk di depan?" tanya Itachi. Naruto dan Sakura menyapa sambil melambaikan tangan mereka dengan penuh senyuman seringai. Itachi menghela napas dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kalian ini...tumben sekali? Kenapa harus sekarang? kenapa tidak di rencanakan? Jadi aku bisa ambil cuti kan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian." Ucap Itachi dengan nadanya yang kelihatan lelah.

"Maafkan Tobi, Tuan. Tobi anak baik hanya menuruti perintah Tuan Muda Sasuke." Kata Tobi dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Hei, kak Itachi...aku rindu tahu!" kata Naruto memeluk Itachi dari belakang. Sakura juga ikut memeluk Itachi dan Naruto.

"Aku juga!" teriak Sakura.

"_Okay...Okay.._.apa kau hanya diam di situ meratapi nasib mu Tuan Muda?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke melirik mereka bertiga. FINE, dia kalah dalam hal ini. Sasuke langsung memeluk mereka. Wajah Tobi memerah, momen ini lah yang paling di sukai Tobi.

"Dengar, aku sangat menyayangi kalian..." ucap Itachi tersenyum. Adik dan sahabat adiknya ini lah yang membuat hidupnya bahagia.

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze 18.55**

"Tumben Naruto belum pulang?" tanya Minato yang baru saja mandi dan langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Entahlah, tidak biasanya..." ucap Kushina sambil membawakan sup daging nya itu.

"Kau kan ibu nya, masa tidak tahu kapan dia pulang?" omel Minato lembut. Kushina langsung menghampiri dan mencubit pipi suaminya itu dengan agak sedikit keras.

"Aku juga kebingungan, sayang!" Kushina melepaskan cubitannya itu. Minato terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah sebelah itu.

"Kamu itu ga segalak waktu kita belum menikah. Mungkin hal yang menyakitkan ini bisa saja terjadi.." ujar Minato dengan tampang sedih.

"Oh ya? Aku bisa saja galak tuh...lebih galak lagi malah..." kata Kushina kembali menata makanannya. _'Kau itu memang galak tahu...tapi aku sangat mencintaimu!'_ batin Minato dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru akan makan malam bersama kita? Kakashi juga datang kan?" tanya Minato.

"Aku sudah memasak banyak, bukan hanya mereka...tapi Kakek Sarutobi dan Konohamaru akan datang juga.. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang.." ujar Kushina. Tak lama kemudian bel rumah mereka terdengar.

"Nah itu mungkin mereka.." Kushina berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu, Minato bangkit dari kursi dan segera menyusul istrinya itu.

"Selamat malam!" seru Sarutobi, Konohamaru, Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Kakashi dan Orochimaru hanya diam.

"Apa kami terlambat?" tanya Jiraiya. "Kakashi mengemudikannya sangat lambat tadi, maafkan aku, Kushina!" tambah Tsunade langsung memasuki ruang tamu. _'Apanya yang lambat? Kalian yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara membuat konsentrasiku buyar!'_ batin Kakashi. Semua nya langsung memasuki ruang makan.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Dia belum pulang..."kata Minato dengan nada khawatir.

_Tin Tin..._.suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar. Kushina yakin itu anaknya yang entah pulang dengan siapa.

"Naruto?" pekik ibunya pelan. Naruto keluar duluan diikuti dengan Sakura. Itachi juga keluar, merindukan bibi nya yang sudah jarang sekali ia lihat, masih cantik.

"Ibu! Ada kak Itachi!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk kakak Sasuke itu. Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari tadi langsung menyeret tangan Naruto dengan sinis.

"Jangan manja dengan kakakku, Dono!" ucap Sasuke sinis. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Kushina berlari dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Astaga, Dokter Itachi?! Kau sudah sangat dewasa sekarang! ayo masuk, kami sedang mengadakan makan malam!" Kushina langsung menarik tangan Itachi dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Okay, lihat penampakkan wajah Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura? Diam datar dan mengeluarkan keringat jatuh.

"Lu lihat kan, Teme? Emak gw aja lebih cinta kak Itachi daripada gw..." cibir Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum seringai. Sakura langsung berlari kedalam dan diikuti kedua sahabatnya itu. Kalau Tobi, yah seperti biasa..ngopi white kopi di dapur.

Naruto melihat suasana ruang makannya yang ramai dengan orang – orang yang sudah pasti dia kenal sejak kecil. Ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Kakashi, sedang Sakura menyusulnya dan segera duduk disamping Sasuke. Naruto tidak mau kalah, jangan sampai pujaan hatinya itu dekat sekali dengan Teme itu. Naruto berlari, dan tiga langkah lagi...tiba – tiba Konohamaru duduk di samping Sakura. Naruto terdiam dan membatu di tempat.

"Ko...Konoha...maru?!" teriak Naruto tak percaya. " SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!" tambah Naruto dengan nada teriak. Konohamaru nyengir dengan nada tak beraturan.

"Mau duduk di sebelah Sakura-chan. Dia semakin cantik!" kata Konohamaru dengan senyum seringai khasnya itu. Naruto semakin kesal dan ingin sekali menonjok adik sepupunya itu, apa lagi dengan panggilan _Chan_ di belakang nama gadis yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Naruto...duduk di sampingku saja sini..dekat kok dengan Sakura.." ajak Kakashi.

"Tidak dekat pak Kakashi, kalau aku duduk di samping bapak maka aku akan beda 2 orang jauh disamping Sakura..." sebelum melanjutkan Naruto menyadari sesuatu, okay mungkin duduk di samping Konohamaru akan lebih dekat dengan Sakura...tapi tidak...tidak dengan Konohamaru..Naruto melemas dan akhirnya duduk disamping Kakashi. Itachi? _Well_, dia duduk diantara Tsunade dan Kushina. Itachi memang tampan, apalagi seorang dokter.

"Nanti kalau istri Naruto melahirkan, kau akan membantu persalinan istrinya yah Itachi..."ujar Kushina, didalam ruangan itu tentu saja suaranya dapat didengar semua orang. Kali ini Naruto dan Minato terbatuk – batuk dan hampir mengeluarkan isi makanannya itu.

"Memang Sakura-chan hamil?" dengan polos tapi mesum perkataan Jiraiya kali ini membuat Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi terbatuk – batuk.

"Aku harap begitu." Kata Kushina tersenyum."Aku juga." Tambah Tsunade menyetujuinya. Kali ini Sakura sendiri yang terbatuk – batuk sendiri.

"Hei...kalian kenapa batuk – batuk begitu sih?" tanya Kushina. Itachi hanya tersenyum, dia sangat merindukan kehangatan keluarga ini. Minato, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya aku ini dokter spesialis mata, tante.." kata Itachi dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau dokter umum kan?" tambah Tsunade. Itachi hanya tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau tahu Minato, Naruto itu sangat tidak baik mengikuti ujian biologiku.." kata Orochimaru sambil melahap daging steak well-done buatan Kushina itu.

"Be..benarkah?" tanya Kushina sambil melirik Naruto dengan wajah menyeramkan. Kini Naruto hanya menundukan kepala sambil memakan steak.

"Ya, dia mencontek teman sekelasnya. Sedang Sasuke..." kali ini Itachi menengok kesamping tempat Orochimaru duduk.

"Dia sibuk dengan rapat OSIS." Tegas Orochimaru.

"Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mencontek pak...hanya Hinata saja yang menawarkan jawabannya itu.." ujar Sakura membela Naruto.

"Hinata?" tanya Minato. "Putri keluarga Hyuuga?" tambah Minato. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Sudahlah Orochimaru..." kata Tsunade untuk meredamkan suasana itu. Orochimaru terdiam kalau sudah ditegur wanita cantik itu.

"Oh ya, aku akan mengajak Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dan Tuan Kakashi jalan hari sabtu ini...main ice skating di Mal Taman Anggrek, bagaimana?" akhirnya Itachi angkat bicara juga.

"Aku tidak diajak paman?" tanya Konohamaru kecewa.

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut, kakek Sarutobi juga boleh ikut kok.." ucap Itachi tersenyum. Semua diruangan tertawa, apa bisa kakeknya yang sudah tua itu memainkan sepatu diatas es?

"Aku heran dengan tiga cucu ku ini, apa kalian tidak punya pacar?" tanya kakek Sarutobi. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura mendadak tersedak makanannya sendiri dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku.. itu pacarku, Kek!" teriak Naruto lantang. Wajah Sakura yang merah campur kesal itu terlihat.

"Jangan mimpi lu, Don.." kata Sasuke terdengar sangat sadis.

"Wah, Kakashi...sepertinya anak – anak didik kesayanganmu ini terjebak cinta segitiga.." kata Jiraiya tertawa.

"Tenang..aku bisa atur itu.." kata Kakashi yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

" Sakura..." panggil kakek Sarutobi dengan lembut.

"Iya kek?" kata Sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang indah dan cemerlang. Kulit putihnya sangat mendukung warna mata dan rambutnya. Ini membuat semua orang terpana dalam ruangan makan keluarga Namikaze.

"Kamu sedang suka dengan siapa?" tanya Sarutobi lagi. SKAK MAT Sakura, diam seperti batu karang di pinggir pantai dengan hempasan ombak yang keras. Semua mata tertuju padanya, terutama Minato dan Kushina dengan wajah yang memerah, Naruto yang menahan sendok dimulutnya dan berhenti mengunyah, Kakashi yang terdiam menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Aku..."

"Iya...?" tambah mereka semua mengucapkan berbarengan.

"Aku...suka..."

"He Hn...?" mereka semua mengangguk kecil.

"Kyuubi dan Shibata.."

Akhirnya kata – kata itu keluar, seluruh orang diruangan menubruk wajahnya ke meja dengan keringat. Ok, Sakura! Kau pintar!

" Kalau itu kami semua juga suka, Sakura." Kata Tsunade. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu.

" Konohamaru mulai besok berangkat dengan Naruto yah!" kata Minato dengan senyuman lembut.

" Kenapa harus sama dia sih, om?!" Konohamaru cemberut.

" Memangnya aku mau berangkat bareng kamu?! Ganggu aja kencan pagi dengan Sakura!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Sasuke agak melirik ke arah Naruto. _'Kencan pagi katanya?!'_ miris Sasuke dalam hati.

" Justru kau yang mengganggu acara jalan bersama ke sekolah aku dengan kak Sakura!" suara Konohamaru agak mengeras, tentu saja Naruto ada di ujung kursi. Itachi tersenyum bahagia, kakek Sarutobi juga tertawa, beginilah kehangatan keluarga yang dia rindukan.

" Sudahlah Konohamaru, kita berangkat sama – sama yah!" kata Sakura lembut. Konohamaru tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Naruto.

" Apa SMP Konoha menyenangkan, nek?" tanya Konohamaru.  
" Ya begitulah, sekolah itu cukup luas. Besok hati – hati, jangan sampai tersesat yah. " jawab Tsunade sambil melanjutkan makannya yang sebentar lagi habis.

* * *

**Kamar Naruto 20.49**

Semua tamu yang datang pada acara makan malam itu sudah pulang sejam yang lalu. Cukup menyenangkan. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang empuk itu dan memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit di perut sudah hilang. Dia mengingat kata – kata Hinata tadi.

" Apa itu pernyataan cinta? Dia sampai rela akan diganggu preman – preman SMA Suna itu... Sebegitukah Hinata menyukaiku? Sampai membuat makanan untukku?" ucap pelan Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat jam tangannya yang sejak tadi pagi belum di buka.

" Sakura-chan... " desah Naruto. " Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padaku...dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku...tapi, kenapa Sakura-chan ada disana tadi? Bukannya dia bilang sedang sibuk?!" Naruto membuka lebar matanya, bodoh dan baru sadar. Tiba – tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

" Belum mandi? " tanya Minato dan memasuki kamar putranya yang berantakan itu.

" Belum. Sebentar lagi, Yah.. " jawab Naruto sambil bangkit dan dengan posisi duduk di kasurnya. Minato tersenyum dan menghampirinya. " Ayah? " panggil Naruto. Minato menengok dengan ramah sekali.

" Kenapa ayah ingin aku memilih pasangan hidup ku sendiri? Padahal aku akan bertunangan dengan gadis cantik kan? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Karena...ayah ingin melihatmu bahagia.." jawab Minato singkat. Naruto mengangkat alis sebelahnya.

" Kau tahu, mencintai seseorang itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan. Ini juga sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupmu. Ketika orang itu yang juga mencintaimu, kau akan merasa hidupmu lebih berarti, berarti untuk orang itu juga. " kata Minato lembut.

_' orang yang mencintaiku juga? Sakura-chan gak begitu...dia hanya cinta Sasuke saja...'_ batin Naruto.

" Bagaimana ayah bisa mencintai ibu yang galak begitu? " tanya Naruto lagi. Minato malah tertawa.

" Terkadang, cinta yang paling baik itu tidak ada alasannya Naruto. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bisa mencintai ibumu. Tapi dia itu...berharga...sangat berharga!" jawab Minato lembut. Kushina tersenyum dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

" Kalau Hinata bagaimana? Hari ini dia menyatakan perasaanya padaku. Aku harus apa ayah? Aku sebenarnya...sama sekali tidak menyu―"

" Naruto! Mandi sana!" Pintu kamarnya tiba – tiba terbuka lagi, terlihat ibunya yang marah.

" I...iya bu!" kata Naruto ketakutan, dia membuka jam tangannya itu dan meletakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Minato memperhatikan jam tangan itu, baru kali ini dia melihatnya. Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi pribadinya itu.

"Aku baru saja memarahinya dan menyuruhnya mandi kok.." kata Minato gugup.

" Kau ini, selalu membela anak itu!" kata Kushina sambil menghela napas. Minato terdiam.

" Andai saja aku bisa membatalkan tunangan itu...aku tidak perlu memaksakan kehendaknya, menentukan jalan hidupnya seperti ini..." tambah Kushina. Minato menghampiri istrinya itu.

" Aku percaya takdir..." kata Minato tersenyum.

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze 05.56**  
**Selasa, 12 Oktober 2010**

Naruto dan Konohamaru terburu – buru menghabiskan sarapannya itu. Kushina sedang lelah pagi ini karena memasak banyak tadi malam. Ingin sekali dia memarahi dua anak itu. Naruto dan Konohamaru pun selesai dan langsung mengambil tas nya dan berangkat.

" Aku berangkat!" kata Naruto dan Konohamaru bersamaan. Minato tersenyum.

" Hati – hati di jalan ya! " kata Minato dan melanjutkan makan paginya.

" Mereka bersemangat sekali ingin berangkat bareng Sakura..." Kushina agak tersenyum mendengar ucapan suaminya itu.

" Dulu kamu juga begitu kan? " kata Kushina lembut dan memerah. Minato tertawa dan membuka koran pagi nya yang telah dibawakan Kyuubi.

* * *

**Teras depan Kediaman Haruno 06.00**

Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar. Dia memperhatikan Shibata yang menggonggong salam kepadanya. Sakura mengelus kepala anjing kesayangannya itu. Terlihat Naruto dan Konohamaru berlari menuju rumah milik keluarganya itu. Sakura memperhatikan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang menggunakan jam tangan pemberiannya, wajah Sakura agak memerah.

"Hei kalian, kenapa berlari? Memang rumahku dimana?" kata Sakura sebal.

" Ayo kita berangkat...*hosh* " ajak Naruto.

" Iya, ayo kak! Nanti telat! " tambah Konohamaru. Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan bersama mereka

* * *

**Halte Busway 06.37**

" Konohamaru, kelas 3 SMP ya sekarang? " tanya Sakura tersenyum.

" Iya kak, hehehe kata nenek aku akan masuk SMA Konoha juga tahun depan. Berarti aku se-SMA dengan kakak!" jawab Konohamaru bersemangat.

_' Cih! Anak ini pandai cari perhatian!'_ batin Naruto. bus segera datang, mereka pun masuk.

* * *

**Gerbang Sekolah Konoha 07.46**

Naruto, Sakura dan Konohamaru akhirnya tiba di gerbang sekolah yang besar itu, ya...tempat yang akan mereka habiskan di hari kerja.

" Besar sekali sekolah ini! Hebat, nenek bisa menjadi ketua komite sekaligus kepala sekolah SMA!" kata Konohamaru kagum.

" Nah, gedung SMP ada di belakang gedung SD. Karena sekarang kamu kelas 3, berarti ada di lantai dasar. Kalau kau butuh Naruto, gedung SMA ada di belakang gedung SMP..ya?" kata Sakura memberitahu dengan ramah sekali. Konohamaru juga tersenyum senang dengan keramahan Sakura.

"Lagi pula kakek kan kepala sekolah SMP, tahu!" celetuk Naruto sebal. Konohamaru melirik sedikit dengan tatapan tajam.

" Namamu sama seperti nama sekolah ini ya..." tambah Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya. Wajah Konohamaru kali ini memerah.

"I..iya...itu karena kakek sangat mencintai sekolah ini...aku pasti di ejek sama teman – teman baru nanti. Kesannya orang tuaku _freak_ banget.." jawab Konohamaru yang agak terlihat sedih.

" Kau harus semangat OK! Ini, kue cokelat buatan ibuku...untukmu!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan kotak pink makanannya itu. Mata Naruto membulat. Konohamaru dengan sigap mengambil kotak itu sebelum di rebut Naruto. Konohamaru langsung berlari menuju gedung SMP.

" TERIMAKASIH KAK SAKURA! AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Konohamaru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura menghela napas.

"APA – APAAN KAU! KEMBALIKAN MAKANAN ITU!" timpal kesal Naruto. ketika Naruto ingin berlari mengejar Konohamaru, Sakura langsung menarik lengan Naruto.

" Sudahlah Naruto..." kata Sakura pelan.

" Ta...tapi aku tidak terima cokelat enak buatan ibumu it―"

" Aku akan membuatkannya untuk mu. " ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung SMA. Wajah Naruto memerah.  
_'Benarkah dia akan membuatkannya untukku?'_ tanya dalam hati Naruto. Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Sakura.

* * *

**KELAS 2A SMA KONOHA 07.55**

Tiba di depan kelas, Sakura langsung menggeser pintu kelasnya itu. Naruto berada di belakangnya. Tiba – tiba kunai dari kertas itu menghantam wajah Sakura yang cantik.

"Ba...Ba..Kib...kunaimu ke..ke..na..." kata Lee ke Kiba dengan gagap saking gugupnya.

" Aduh, mati dah gua! " kata Kiba panik sambil menepuk keningnya. Naruto juga terlihat panik.

"KIBAAA!" teriak Sakura kencang. Seluruh murid di dalam kelas itu melihat mereka. Sakura langsung melempar penghapus papan tulis yang ada di depannya. Alhasil terkena kening Kiba hingga terjatuh.

"Lee! Ambil penghampus itu!" tambah Sakura. Lee mengangguk panik. Sakura langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

" Lu gapape? " tanya Naruto.

" Lu gak lihat jidat gw benjol gini?! Sakit men! " kata Kiba sambil memegangi keningnya. Naruto malah tertawa melihat kawannya yang sedang kesakitan itu. Lee mengambil penghapus itu dan membawanya ke meja Sakura.

" Nona, ini penghampusnya." Kata Lee dengan sangat polos. Kali ini urat – urat di wajah Sakura terlihat. Sakura langsung menggebrak mejanya itu.

" Lee, mau di ikat di tiang bendera? HAH?!" bentak Sakura. Lee menggeleng dan segera pergi dari meja Sakura itu bersama penghapus papan tulis.

_' Perasaan tadi Sakura-chan ramah banget, kok jadi galak begini ya?'_ tanya dalam hati Naruto yang sangat bingung.

"Hei, pagi – pagi sudah ngomel aja~" sindir Ino yang memhampiri Sakura.

"Ino, haha kau bicara apa? Kamu sudah mengerjakan pr?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh keramahan. Naruto menjatuhkan keringat di kepala nya.  
_' Kali ini dia menjadi ramah lagi.'_ Batin Naruto.

* * *

**Kelas 3B SMP KONOHA 08.00**

Konohamaru memasuki ruang kelasnya itu bersama Iruka. Kelas yang tadinya ribut mendadak tenang dan memperhatikan murid yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, Konohamaru. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Iruka dengan ramah.

"Nama saya Konohamaru Sarutobi. Salam kenal." Kata Shikamaru singkat. Murid – murid itu kali ini benar – benar tercengang.

"Konohamaru? Seperti nama sekolah ini."

"Sarutobi katanya? Kok bisa?"

"Heh Konohamaru! Kau anak kepala sekolah ya?!" teriak salah satu murid di kelasnya itu. Moegi dan Udon kaget mendengarnya.

"Ma...masa dia anak kepala sekolah?" bisik pelan Moegi ke Udon.

"Bisa jadi kan?" jawab Udon.

"Aku cucu nya, tahu!" teriak Konohamaru. Teman – teman sekelasnya kaget.

"ah, Konohamaru. Tempat duduk mu di sebelah sana ya. Kembalilah." Kata Iruka sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di depan Moegi. Konohamaru langsung berjalan dan duduk di tempatnya.

" Konohamaru! Salam kenal!" kata Moegi dengan penuh senyuman.

" Salam kenal, Konohamaru!" tambah Udon yang juga tersenyum

* * *

**Ruang OSIS SMA SUNA 08.09**

" Sasuke ya? " tanya laki – laki berambut merah itu.

" Ya, juga perempuan dengan mata hijau itu. Berani sekali dia melawan! " tambah Kankurou.

"Lagi pula kita harus mengantar surat undangan resmi ini kan ke SMA KONOHA." omel Temari pelan. Kankurou mengangguk.  
" Ya, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menantang wakil ketua OSIS SMA itu. Kalian berdua juga ikut." Perintah Gaara. Temari dan Kankurou hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**LAB Biologi SMA KONOHA 11.39**

Kelas 2A SMA sedang melaksanakan penelitian tentang hewan melata. Tentu saja Orochimaru sangat menyukai hal ini. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura duduk berdekatan. Mereka memang selalu menjadi kelompok dalam pelajaran ini.

" Eh Don, jangan bengong aja lu. Tulis nih hasil penelitiannya! " omel Sasuke.

"Iye...*_sigh_* lu tau sendiri kan Teme...gw ga jago bidang beginian..." kata Naruto yang terlihat lesu. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya lo berminat banget sama pelajaran ini, Sasuke." Kata Sakura santai. Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan kembali melihat penelitiannya itu.

" Gw mau jadi dokter. " jawab singkat Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura kaget mendengarnya.

" Hehe...gw juga mau jadi dokter. Gw akan coba ujian SNMPTN UI nanti. " kata Sakura tersenyum.

" Cih...sama. " kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya dan kemudian menengok ke Naruto.

"Kalau lu Don?" tanya Sasuke. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Hehehe gw belum pikirkan hal itu." Kata Naruto tertawa memalukan.

" Eh, Sasuke. Coba lihat hasil eksperimen yang ini. Ada yang kurang tepat ya jawabannya." Kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan lembar putih itu. Sasuke kembali menggunakan kacamatanya lagi dengan fokus dengan tugas itu bersama Sakura.

_' Mereka memang cocok...dibidang yang sama. Kelihatannya Sakura-chan masih suka sama si Teme itu..'_ batin Naruto yang tidak senang. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik Naruto.

"Hei Dono...jangan bengong aja! Sini bantuin, mau ngerti gak?!" kali ini Sakura yang mengomel. Naruto ketakutan dan mengikuti kata – kata cewek yang dia cintai itu.

"_Panggilan dari kepala sekolah kepada Shikamaru Nara dan Sasuke Uchiha untuk segera ke ruang OSIS."_

"Aduh! Kenapa pas banget sih ada panggilan saat pelajaran Pak Orochi?! Tar kena pelajaran tambahan lagi guaaah!" teriak Shikamaru sambil memegangi kepalanya. Chouji dan Ino malah tertawa.

"Udeh gapape Kas, gih sono. Tugas ini biar kita yang selesaikan." Kata Ino. Shikamaru langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ndro, lu ikut gak? " tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Ihh...bau jengkol lu Kas!" kata Sasuke geli sambil menutup hidungnya.

" Apaan?! Gw ga makan jengkol tau! Tapi tadi gw sarapan semur kentang buatan emak gw, enak men!" jawab santai Shikamaru sambil berjalan keluar lab. Saat ini Orochimaru sedang berada di toilet, katanya sih kebelet banget. Sasuke pun bangkit dari kursi nya.

" Gw ke ruang OSIS dulu ya. Yang penting hampir 60% udeh gw kerjain kan."

Sakura dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. Naruto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pensil nya dan membuat dia menghadap kebelakang. Kaget, Hinata sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah memerah. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Kelihatannya Orochimaru telah kembali dari toilet. Ada kejanggalan ketika dia hanya melihat Naruto dan Sakura saja.

"Sasuke kemana?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Sedang ada panggilan dari kepala sekolah di ruang OSIS, pak." Jawab Sakura sambil memainkan pensilnya.

"Oh begitu. Oh ya, Naruto. setelah pelajaran ini tolong kamu panggilkan Sasuke ya untuk segera ke meja saya." Perintah Orochimaru. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**RUANG OSIS 11.59**

Ruang OSIS itu terlihat agak sepi, dan juga ditambah dengan seragam yang asing untuk SMA ini. Shikamaru dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Halo, Sasuke Uchiha." Sapa laki – laki berseragam SMA SUNA berambut merah dengan warna mata yang aneh.

"Kok Sasuke doang yang di sapa? Gw engga?" rengek Shikamaru. kankurou tertawa pelan dan geli.

"Mereka adalah perwakilan OSIS dari SMA SUNA. Dengar, Shikamaru..Sasuke. saya mengizinkan apapun keputusan kalian. Harap jaga sikap kalian ya." Kata Tsunade yang bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah luar diikuti Shizune. Sasuke hanya melirik kepala sekolah yang sudah dia anggap sebagai neneknya itu.

" Kau mau apa?! " tanya sinis Sasuke dengan logat yang tidak menyenangkan.

" Kau tidak sopan sekali berbicara dengan Gaara!" bentak Temari, suaranya yang nyaring menarik perhatian Shikamaru. _'siapa wanita ini?'_ batin Shikamaru

" Sebenarnya ada apa kalian dengan urusan OSIS?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang sopan. Gaara memberikan surat undangan kepada Shikamaru. shikamaru pun membuka surat itu.

" Turnamen Taekwondo SUNA? " kata Shikamaru terkejut. Surat itu segera di raih Sasuke.

"Setiap tahun di SMA kami selalu diadakan turnamen ini. Dengan hormat kami mengundang SMA kalian untuk ikut bergabung dalam pertandingan ini. Ini tidak hanya turnamen, tapi juga bagi yang ingin mengikuti ujian sabuk hitam." Jelas Temari.

" Tiga minggu lagi? " tanya lagi Sasuke. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Aku dengar, kau itu...master Taekwondo ya? Hn.." kata Gaara yang tidak kalah sinisnya lagi.

"Cih...aku tidak tertarik dengan acara macam begini." Jawab Sasuke dengan logat sadisnya.

"Eh, gak ape Sasuke. Ini kan juga untuk mempererat hubungan SMA KONOHA dan SMA SUNA. Aku menyutujuinya. Akan kami segera sampaikan ke murid-murid." Kata Shikamaru .

"Terserah, kau ketuanya." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Tiba – tiba Naruto memasuki ruangan itu.

"Eh Teme, lu di cariin pak Orochi tuh di ruang gu...ehhhh! lo kan yang mukul gw kemarin?!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Kankurou yang sedang berdiri disamping Gaara.

" Cih..." kata Kankurou penuh ketidak senangan.

" Naruto, mereka datang kemari untuk mengundang kita ke acara Turnamen Taekwondo nya." ucap Shikamaru yang menyadari situasi yang tidak mengenakan ini. Naruto menatap heran Shikamaru.

"Fine, gw ikut acara ini!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Hei..kami kemari bukan mengajak duel, kami mengundang SMA kalian secara resmi!" tambah Temari. Shikamaru melihat gadis ini, rasanya berbeda sekali dengan gadis - gadis lain yang pernah dia temui.

" Naruto, kau ini ambil aliran Karate, bukan taekwondo!" kata Sasuke.

"Ahh gak peduli pokoknya gw ikut!~" Naruto memasang mata yang menantang dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ini jam makan siang, bukan?

" Kas, lo dengar kata Dono kan? Gw ke ruang guru dulu. Dah!" kata Sasuke dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas.

" Wakil mu itu...cukup tidak sopan..." kata Gaara dengan suara gentlenya. Shikamaru menengok ke Gaara.

" Kita lihat saja nanti." Tambah Gaara. Shikamaru menaikkan alis matanya.

**Ruang Guru Lt. 2 12.16**

Kakashi memasuki ruangan guru dengan wajah yang lelah. Hari ini materi pelajaran yang disampaikan sangat padat. Dia pun duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menemukan sepucuk undangan pernikahan di atas meja nya itu.

" Hei Kakashi! Tadi temanmu bersemangat jiwa muda yang akan menikah itu datang. Kau sedang mengajar, dia tidak ingin menunggu jadi menitipkan undangan itu." Kata Gai dengan senyuman khasnya itu.

"Dia datang jam berapa?" tanya Kakashi. "Sekitar jam 10 tadi." Jawab Gai sambil membuka kotak makanan Hoka – Hoka Bento yang tadi dia pesan. Kakashi mengangguk. Kakashi segera mengambil ponsel dalam mode diam di kantungnya. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk yang dia terima tadi pagi. Dia segera membaca pesan – pesan tersebut.

* * *

**_オビト_**

**_2010年10月12日 ０９：４８_**

_**カカシ、今朝時間がある？今僕は君の高校にいる。君と話したいけど、出来る？**(Kakashi, pagi ini ada waktu? Sekarang aku ada di SMA mu. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, bisa?)_

* * *

**_オビト_**

**_2010年10月12日 ０９：_**

_**ね、忙しいだ？その中国人の先生にこの手紙を上げた。**(Sibuk, ya? Aku memberikan surat ini ke guru china itu.) Well, I don't have much time to wait you. I should back as soon as possible. Kakashi...I hope you come to my wedding party!_

* * *

Kakashi menghela napas setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya itu dan segera mengambil undangan yang ada di atas mejanya. Dia membuka dan sudah seperti yang tertampak di covernya.

" Obito dan Rin..." desah Kakashi pelan.

"Hei Kakashi, lebih baik kau segera menyusul nya! Kau juga sudah 29 tahun kan?" kata Gai sambil mengunyah makan siangnya itu. Kakashi membuka sedikit maskernya dan meneguk air mineral yang selalu tersedia diatas mejanya itu.

" Belum ada yang menarik." Kata Kakashi singkat. Tiba – tiba ponsel Kakashi berdering. Kakashi segera menjawabnya.

_" Kakashi, kau sudah membacanya?!"_ teriak Obito yang mengejutkannya hingga Kakashi sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Membaca pesanmu? Sudah! Selalu bahasa Jepang dan Inggris! Aku sedikit lupa tahu dengan kanji yang kau gunakan!" kata Kakashi sebal.

_"Kau bercanda? itu masih Basic Kanji dan kau dulu sangat jago menguasainya! Heh..sudahlah bukan pesan itu yang kumaksud...surat undanganku hihihihi!"_

"Kau tahu...aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Selamat, Kawan! Dan...ini sangat merepotkan. Kau mengadakan pesta pernikahan di hari Natal. Kau membuatku kerepotan!" kata Kakashi.

_" Aku tidak peduli! Yang kami harapkan adalah kamu! Kami ingin kamu datang kepernikahan kami!" _suara itu tiba – tiba berganti menjadi wanita. Rin?!

" Tentu saja aku datang...hmm ya...iya!" kata Kakashi bergumam sendiri dengan ponselnya. Gai semakin mendekat memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang menelpon.

"_Hei, kau ingat kan dengan tiga anak kecil lucu itu? Aku ingin melihat mereka juga. Mereka harus datang, kau tahu? Kami sudah menyiapkan seragam pendamping nanti. Mereka harus fitting minggu depan!"_ teriak Rin lebih kencang, ini sukses membuat Kakashi tuli sementara. Tak lama dari itu pembicaraan mereka selesai.

"Hei, bagaimana?" tanya Gai sambil mengunyah. Kakashi hanya diam. Tiba – tiba Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang guru itu. Matanya mencari sosok yang ingin menemuinya itu.

"Sasuke!" panggil Kakashi, Sasuke menengok dan segera menghampiri gurunya itu.

"Ada apa pak?"

"Ini, beritahu Naruto dan Sakura juga. Minggu depan kalian fitting pakaian." Kata Kakashi sambil memberikan undangan pernikahan sahabatnya itu. Sasuke sedang malas berdebat dengan gurunya itu dan hanya mengangguk. Dia kembali mencari meja Orochimaru. Ketemu! Sasuke langsung menghampiri guru biologinya itu.

"Selamat siang pak. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Saya akan merekomendasikan kamu dalam PMDK UI. Saya melihat nilai kamu sangat tinggi, ini tidak memungkiri kalau kamu sudah pasti dapat diterima. Bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru yang tersenyum tapi serius. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai berpikir. Apa kedokteran benar- benar bidang yang akan dia ambil?

* * *

**つづく**


	5. Chapter 5

"Saya akan merekomendasikan kamu dalam PMDK UI. Saya melihat nilai kamu sangat tinggi, ini tidak memungkiri kalau kamu sudah pasti dapat diterima. Bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru yang tersenyum tapi serius. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai berpikir. Apa kedokteran benar- benar bidang yang akan dia ambil?

" Tapi kalau saya di terima dan tidak mengambilnya bagaimana pak?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Tentu saja sekolah kita akan di _blacklist_ dari UI, Sasuke. Selama 5 tahun, dan bagaimana dengan adik – adik kelasmu? Lagi pula mana mungkin kau tidak mengambilnya?" kata Orochimaru yang sama bingungnya dengan murid kesayangannya itu.

* * *

**_Jakarta, 13 September 2009_**

_"Ayah..." panggil Sasuke kepada Fugaku yang sedang meminum teh Jepang. _

_"Aku boleh mengambil kedokteran di UI? Cita – cita ku sama seperti kakak, ayah..." pinta Sasuke. Fugaku berhenti meminumnya dan meletakkan gelas itu._

_"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Ini sukses membuat Sasuke gemetar. Rasa tangis masih tertahan di matanya._

_"Ta...tapi ayah kena―"_

_"Kalau kau jadi dokter, lalu siapa yang mengurus bisnis keluarga kita, Sasuke?!" kata ayahnya yang agak sedikit membentak. Sasuke terdiam. Itachi tiba – tiba memasuki ruang kerja Fugaku._

_"Ayah...apa sebaiknya ayah mengizinkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan cita- citanya? Biar aku yang―"_

_"Itachi..sudahlah.. Menjadi dokter kan memang keahlianmu." Kata Fugaku yang mendadak jadi ramah. Tanpa di minta lagi Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali kekamarnya. Ingin sekali menangis, tapi air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Itachi tersenyum pada ayahnya dan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Itachi mempercepat langkah menuju kamar adiknya itu._

_"Sasuke..." lirih Itachi sedih. Itachi tidak bisa melihat adiknya bersedih seperti ini. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Itachi jalan mendekat adiknya itu._

_"Jangan bersedih.. aku tak bisa melihatmu begini terus. Kau adalah adikku yang paling berharga. Apapun keinginanmu aku akan berusaha memenuhinya. Kau tahu?" ucap Itachi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke mulai tergetar hatinya, tak sanggup melihat kakaknya yang selalu berkorban atas dirinya._

_"Aku akan bicara lagi pada ayah. Biar aku yang melanjutkan kuliah di bidang usaha dan bisnis, okay?"_

_Kriingg...Kriiing_

_"Yak, selamat siang? Apa?! Ba..baiklah saya segera kesana!" Itachi menutup segera teleponnya._

_"Ada pasien yang harus diperiksa. Sasuke, aku harus ke RS. Jangan lupa belajar ya!" kata Itachi sambil menyentuh kepala Sasuke. Dia berbalik dan berlari kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Saat itu pula Mikoto ada disana._

_"Ah ibu, aku akan segera kembali." Kata Itachi terburu – buru dan segera keluar dari rumahnya._

_"Hati – hati ya!" ibu nya tersenyum. Ibu kemudian memasuki ruangan Sasuke._

_"Ayah hanya sayang kak Itachi!"_

_"Sasuke...kamu tidak sadar atau bagaimana, nak? Justru ayahmu ingin kamu yang memimpin perusahaan keluarga kita. Bukankah itu hebat? Kamu malah melangkahi kak Itachi lho!" senyum ibunya yang penuh keramahan. Sasuke tercengang dengan perkataan ibunya itu_

_"Kau tahu...ayahmu ingin membangun bisnis Rumah Sakit. Sudah pasti butuh dokter dan...pengurusnya dibidang bisnis kan?" Mikoto tersenyum. Tidak seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini. Ibunya benar, Sasuke malah di utamakan dalam keluarga ini. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk dan memeluk ibunya._

* * *

**SMA KONOHA Ruang Guru Lt. 2 12.27**

"Saya...tidak mengambil PMDK pak.." kata Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ke...kenapa?" kata Orochimaru kaget.

"Orang tua saya tidak mengizinkan. Apa ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi pak?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Orochimaru menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, ya sudah kau boleh kembali." Kata Orochimaru yang kini membuka surat undangan yang sama dengan Sasuke pegang. Sasuke kini yang kaget, dan melirik undangan yang Kakashi berikan tadi. "_Astaga, tadi pak Kakashi bicara apa sih?!" _batin Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan ruang guru itu.

* * *

**Kantin SMA KONOHA 12.30**

"Aduh Naruto, lagi – lagi makan mi rebus. Perasaan yang jual capcay masih ada." Kata Sakura sebal.

"Maaf Sakura-chan..habis tidak ada yang enak sih selain ini." Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya. Sakura hanya cemberut.

"Gimana nih band jadi nya?" tanya Kiba yang masih mengurut – urut keningnya.

" Lagu Ada band yang Kau Auraku ieu bagus kitu nyak~" jawab Sai dengan penuh rona bahagia.

"Kayak lagunya iklan motor ya?" timpa Lee dengan penuh wajah polosnya.

"Tapi bagus juga sih. Yaudah lagu itu aja." Kata Naruto bersemangat.

" Ehm..Sai, boleh gak aku yang mainkan keyboard nya aja? Soalnya ini lagu cowok kan? Suaramu juga lumayan bagus." Pinta Sakura tersenyum. Wajah Sai merona, tentu saja ini lagu kesukaannya.

"Iya...tidak apa, Sakura." Jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya itu. Sai kemudian membuka iPhone nya mencari chord gitar dan kunci nada.

"Latihannya di rumah gw aja." ajak Kiba sambil memakan kroket buatan ibunya itu. Sakura mengangguk. Tiba – tiba Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang makan.

"Disini rupanya. _Nih_." Sasuke memberikan undangan itu ke Sakura. Sakura memandangi surat undangan itu.

"Kak Obito dan Kak Rin menikah?!" pipi Sakura merona bahagia membaca surat ini. Naruto tersedak mi yang masih banyak di mulutnya itu.

"Asyik! Makan gratis~" kata Chouji gembira.

"Kita bertiga di suruh jadi pendamping mempelai, kayaknya sih gitu. Habis minggu depan disuruh fitting, _sih_." Timpa Sasuke.

"Bahagia sekali kak Obito. Akhirnya menikah dengan Kak Rin itu." Kata Naruto tersenyum. "Eh Teme gak makan?" ucap Naruto perhatian. Sasuke mendadak geli dan hanya memandang sinis.

"Ayo makan dulu Sasuke. Gw juga laper kali." Tiba – tiba Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke dan segera bergabung dengan teman – teman sekelasnya itu. Sasuke memandangi semua teman – temannya itu. Teman yang pernah bersama dia sebelum pergi ke New York. Teman yang selalu merepotkan dia, teman yang selalu ada untuknya, bercanda, bersedih, berbahagia. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke tersenyum. Dia mengambil bangku dan duduk di sebelah Naruto dan Shikamaru.

* * *

**Halte TransJakarta 15.46**

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Tenten, dan Lee segera beranjak dari halte tersebut. Akamaru sudah menunggu di seberang jalan. Kiba segera berlari dan memeluk anjingnya itu.

"AKAMARU!" teriak Kiba.

_*Barking*_

Naruto dan Sakura melongo terkejut. Jadi anjing itu masih melakakukan kegiatan ini?!

"A..Akamaru?" panggil Sakura. Akamaru menggonggong lagi dan menghampiri gadis merah muda itu. Sakura memeluknya.

"Kiba, Akamaru gak capek tuh nungguin lo terus?" kata Naruto sinis.

"Udeh kebiasaan gile. Hahaha gak apa sih..." kata Kiba tertawa. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan kerumahnya yang tidak jauh berada dari bunderan Senayan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah berwarna _broken white_ itu.

"Ayo..ayo masuk – masuk..anggap rumah sendiri." Kata Kiba tertawa. Akamaru berlari menuju ruang makan untuk memakan makanannya. Chouji juga mengikuti Akamaru. Sedang Tenten dan Lee menuju _home theater_ milik keluarga Inuzuka. Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Kiba tentunya menuju ruang musik yang ada dirumah ini. Kiba membuka ruangan kedap suara itu. Disinilah tempat ia berlatih drum sehari – hari. Naruto dan Sakura tidak perlu bertanya kapan orang tua Kiba pulang, sudah pasti mereka pulang sangat larut. Kiba sendirian dan hanya di temani Akamaru saja bersama beberapa asisten rumah tangga.

"Jadi...mulai latihannya? Udah pada tahu kan lagunya semua?" tanya Kiba. Sakura menghampiri keyboard itu. Nada mulai dimainkannya. Wajah Naruto memerah, sudah lama tidak mendengar Sakura bermain alat musik.

"Begini?" tanya Sakura sambil memainkan nada dengan benar. Kiba tersenyum mengangguk bersama Sai. Tenten kemudian membuka pintu itu.

"Ada yang butuh pemain _bass, here_?" kata Tenten tersenyum. Lee ikut memasuki ruangan itu . semuanya mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum, dan mulai memainkan keyboard itu. Sai bernyanyi disambung Tenten yang memainkan bassnya

_Malam kehadiran cinta, sambut jiwa baru._

_Telah lama kutunggu, hadirmu disini._

_Namun hanya ruang semu, yang nampak padaku._

_Meski sulit harus kudapatkan_.

Kiba memukul drumnya tanda memulai. Naruto melirik Sakura perlahan, dan mulai memetik gitarnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu bermain musik bersamanya sekarang.

_Kerinduan yang mendalam terbitkan hasratku._

_Sambutlah tangan ini, terima janjiku._

_Rasakan cinta yang tulus, lewat tali _

_Menyatu seiring dalam kasih._

_Kaulah auraku_

_Memancar―_

_Neeeettttt~_

"NARUTO!" teriak Kiba. Naruto terlepas dari lamunannya yang memandang Sakura dari tadi.

"SALAH KUNCI WOI!" tambah Kiba. Tenten dari tadi juga sudah menyadarinya.

"Maaf...ma..af..." kata Naruto panik. Sakura hanya tersenyum memandang sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Sudahlah...ini kan baru yang pertama. Ayo mulai lagi!" kata Sakura tersenyum, dan memulai dari intro lagi. Dalam musik yang dia mainkan, Akamaru memasuki ruang musik itu.

_Malam kehadiran cinta, sambut jiwa baru._

_Telah lama kutunggu, hadirmu disini._

_Namun hanya ruang semu, yang nampak pa―_

"AUUUUUU..GUK GUK..."

"AKAMARU!" semua orang didalam sini teriak. Naruto menghampiri Akamaru dan menutup mulut anjing itu dengan pelan.

"Kamu bisa diam tidak, jangan menglong – long seperti itu. Nanti aku larang ga boleh main sama Kyuubi lagi lho!" kata Naruto sebal.

"*whimper*" Akamaru sedih.

* * *

**Home Theater Keluarga Inuzuka 18.36**

"Ahh...melelahkan sekali hari ini. Banyak sekali rintangan yang harus dihadapi." Kata Sakura dan kemudian meneguk jus stoberi.

"Menurutku sih, kita kembali latihan pas bulan Februari. Dari latihan yang tadi aja sudah bagus banget. Cuma butuh pemantapan aje." Kata Naruto.

"Hm...ya lebih baik..."tambah Sai.

"Eh ngomong – ngomong kalian pulang gw antar yah. Udah malam gini." Ajak Kiba. Akamaru sedang tertidur beralaskan paha Sakura sebagai bantal. Kiba langsung berlari menuju garasi untuk memanaskan mesin mobil nya. Toyota NewCamry pribadi miliknya, atau bawa _White Fortuner_nya?

" Ibumu gak marah kan pulang larut, Sakura?" ejek Naruto .

"Enggak lah~!" kata Sakura sebal. _"Enggak, kalau ditemani Naruto." _batin Sakura. Ya tentu saja, Mebuki akan tenang jika Sakura ditemani Naruto.

"Udah yuk, Kiba juga udah keluarin mobilnya." Kata Tenten yang mulai beranjak dari sofa empuk itu. Sakura mengelus tubuh Akamaru, dia pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka semua keluar dari rumah keluarga Inuzuka. Asisten rumah tangga itu pun menutup pagar. Tenten, Sai dan Lee duduk di paling belakang. Chouji berada disamping pak supir yang sedang bekerja. Sedangkan Akamaru sebagai pembatas Naruto dan Sakura. Fortuner itu pun segera melaju. Pertama, menuju rumah Naruto dan Sakura yang tidak terlalu jauh itu. Rumah mereka berdekatan, bukan?

Naruto sedikit mencuri pandang ke Sakura, rindu sekali melihat wajah manisnya. Sakura yang juga menyadari itu hanya diam dan malah membuang muka melihat jendela. Akamaru tentu sadar dengan kelakuan Naruto, dia hanya menggeram.

* * *

**Komplek. Green Leaf Dairy 19.08**

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura turun tepat dirumahnya. Mereka berdua melambaikan tangan kepada teman – temannya itu.

Naruto menengok kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Naruto segera menarik lengan yang putih itu.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Naruto lembut. Ingin sekali dia memeluk dan mencium gadis ini dengan hangat. Kali ini detak jantung Sakura kian cepat. Sakura segera memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sebal, arah matanya kini ke tangan Naruto...yang masih menggunakan jam tangan pemberiannya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi hatinya melunak, hanyut dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

"Ada apa?!" bentak Sakura. Naruto melepaskan tangannya itu.

" Selamat malam...semoga mimpimu indah..." kata Naruto bergetar. Sakura berjalan pelan dan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Lalu dia menengok.

"Mimpimu pasti lebih indah daripada mimpiku, Naruto.." ucap Sakura dengan suara yang agak besar agar terdengar oleh orang yang dia maksud. Sakura pun tersenyum dan segera memasuki rumahnya. Naruto yang tadinya kecewa kini salah tingkah.

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze 19.10**

"SEHARIAN HABIS DARIMANA SAJA, NARUTO?!" bentak ibunya keras. Naruto tidak berkutik dengan amarah ibunya yang makin hari makin bertambah levelnya. Minato melanjutkan makannya bersama Konohamaru.

"Ha...habis latihan dirumahnya Kiba...sama Sakura juga kok..bu..." jawab Naruto gugup. Mendengar nama gadis itu, rambut Kushina lurus lagi.

"Oh yasudah...ayo makan malam.." kata Kushina dan membalik badannya menuju ruang makan. _"Kalau jalan bersama Sakura atau Sasuke pasti tidak akan dimarahi. Coba kalau sama Kiba saja!~" _batin Naruto. Dia segera duduk di ruang makan itu. Konohamaru menatapnya sinis. Kali ini Naruto diam saja, kalau tidak ibunya akan mengomel lagi.

"Habis dari mana Naruto?" tanya Minato dengan sangat ramah seperti biasa.

"Ah itu ayah, aku latihan band dirumah Kiba. Aku akan tampil di festival sekolah nanti. Ayah datang kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah senang seperti biasa.

"Hm...ya tentu saja ayah pasti datang. Itu kan acara pelepasan Nenekmu juga." Jawab Minato tersenyum.

"Nenek Tsunade akan pensiun sebagai kepala sekolah, Naruto. Kakashi yang akan menggantikannya." Tambah Kushina sambil mengambilkan nasi ke piring Naruto. wajah Naruto kini berubah shock

"Be...benarkah yah? Jadi Pak Kakashi akan naik pangkat, begitu yah?!" kata Naruto berteriak.

"Hahaha...bisa dibilang begitu.." kata Minato sambil tertawa. Kushina kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Sudah makan dulu sana." Ucap Kushina dengan logat seperti di iklan tivi.

* * *

**Jum'at , 15 Oktober 2010**

**Kelas 2A 08.39**

Suara kelas kini kian berisik, kunai yang terbuai dari kertas bertebaran kemana – mana. Anak perempuan hanya bergosip, sedang anak laki – laki banyak yang bermain kuda tomplok.

"Cowok – cowok itu membosankan~! Terutama Pak Kakashi yang sering telat begini!" kata Ino sebal. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil membuka bukunya. Kini giliran Naruto yang akan loncat menuju punggung Kiba. Sasuke? Tentu saja sedang belajar, anteng sakali di mejanya.

"Na...Naruto..." ucap Hinata gagap. Wajahnya memerah. Sakura sedikit melirik ke cowok yang Hinata bilang tadi. Lagi – lagi dia menggunakan jam tangan pemberian Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu suka dengan cowok yang model begitu, _sih_? Kamu kan cantik." Kata Ino sebal.

"Di..dia orang yang kuat...tampan...dan sangat menyenangkan..." jawab Hinata dengan wajahnya yang cemerlang.

"Yang tampan itu Sasuke, _tahu_!~" bantah Ino cepat. Sakura kembali membaca bukunya. _"untuk apa memikirkan hal seperti itu. Naruto itu biasa saja!"_ batin Sakura meringis.

"Yak!~ sekarang giliran gw yang loncat buahahaha~!" teriak Chouji kesenangan. Teman – teman yang lain menampakkan wajah ketakutan.

"Ne~ Chouji...jangan gunakan tenaga dalam! Lo tahu, itu badan krempeng semua woi!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Tenang aje, Kas. Okay! Siap semua?" kata Chouji bersemangat.

"Mati lah gw!" tambah Kiba yang semakin gemetar. Chouji pun mengambil kuda – kuda. Dia berlari dan segera melompat, namun disaat itu juga pintu bergeser. Yak, Kakashi sang penyelamat datang. mereka semua kaget, tapi apa daya kepala masih mengunci di kaki teman – teman mereka. Chouji yang sudah berlari ikut kaget dan malah menabrak teman – temannya itu.

_*BRAAAAAAK*_

Kakashi memandangi murid – murid nya yang ada di depan itu dengan iba. Tak dapat di sangkal, semua teman – temannya itu meringis kesakitan. Terutama Kiba yang sekarang di tindih oleh badan Chouji.

"aa...aa aduh encok~" ringis Kiba. Chouji segera bergeser dari tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Kiba! Lo gak ape?" tanya Naruto yang badannya juga sama – sama pegal.

"Pala lu, gak lihat nih badan gw remuk?!" jawab Kiba sambil mengelus – elus pinggangnya yang sakit. Naruto lagi – lagi tertawa, merasa DeJaVu~ sepertinya ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ah maaf anak – anak saya telat. Saya tadi tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Jelas Kakashi santai sambil memasuki ruangan itu. Semua murid – murid hanya meneteskan keringat, alasan tidak logis.

"Alasan macam apa itu pak?!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Hmm..apa ya.." jawab Kakashi sambil berpikir. Chouji segera membantu Kiba yang encok berat itu menuju tempat duduknya. _"Orang seperti pak Kakashi akan menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah?! Yang benar saja!"_ batin Naruto berteriak.

* * *

**Sabtu , 16 Oktober 2010**

**Kediaman Keluarga Haruno 06.13**

Seperti hari sabtu biasanya, Sakura memulai pagi ini dengan ber_jogging _bersama Shibata. Dia duduk di bangku taman teras rumah sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. Udara pagi yang sangat menyegarkan membuatnya tambah semangat. Tiba – tiba anjing yang berbeda dengan miliknya menyundul kaki Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kyuubi?!" kata Sakura kaget.

"Woof...woof!" entah apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi, tapi dia terlihat senang.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang bergegas berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Mau apa kau?!" bentak Sakura.

"Pagi – pagi jangan galak _dong_, calon istriku~!"

DEG.

Mereka berdua sama – sama terkejut, terlebih Naruto yang mengatakan tanpa sadar hal itu sedangkan dia akan bertunangan dengan orang lain tahun depan. Wajah Sakura memerah. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat.

"Kau tahu, Naruto...alasan aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi semenjak masuk SMA?" tanya Sakura bergidik kesal. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Aku bertekad menjadi dokter. Haha. Aku baca sebuah artikel, katanya kalau sering memukul kepala seseorang akan membuatnya bodoh secara perlahan. Apa itu benar?" Sakura tersenyum menakutkan. Naruto menciut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku berusaha sabar menahan kepalan ini sampai sekarang, tapi ini tak bisa lagi." Naruto berjalan perlahan mundur.

"Rasakan ini, NARUTO bodoh!" teriak Sakura melayangkan tinjunya ke arat pipi Naruto yang lucu itu.

BUUUM.

Sementara di teras belakang kediaman Haruno.

"Kau dengar sesuatu, Mebuki?" tanya Kizashi sambil meminum teh buatan istrinya.

"Hmm...tidak.." jawabnya tersenyum.

"Sa...sa...sa...sakiiit...kit..." Naruto memegangi pipinya. Kyuubi menggonggong terlihat lebih senang, sedangkan Shibata berwajah sedih mendekati Naruto.

"Ayo Kyuubi! Kita olahraga la la la~!" kata Sakura bersemangat. Kyuubi menggonggong dari arah belakang, Shibata juga tidak mau kalah ikut berlari mengejar. Naruto mengerang memegang pipinya.

* * *

**Taman Menteng, Jakarta Pusat 07.10**

Sakura meregangkan kakinya, jogging ini sangat melelahkan namun menyehatkan. Naruto merebahkan diri di dekat rerumputan. Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Shibata berlarian, banyak mata yang memperhatikan binatang peliharaan yang menggemaskan ini.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Naruto. Sakura menengok dengan wajah yang manis.

"Kau...benar – benar ingin menjadi dokter?" tanyanya. Di taman itu banyak anak – anak berlarian, dan pemuda – pemudi yang sedang bermain basket ataupun bola.

"Ya...itu cita – citaku...kau tahu...itu berawal dari kalian berdua." Kata Sakura lembut. Naruto menengok lagi memandang mata Sakura yang indah.

"Saat itu aku gila saat di tolak Sasuke waktu itu..._yah _ini berlebihan, tapi aku lebih gila lagi ketika dia pergi meninggalkanku. Tentu saja meninggalkanmu juga." Tambah kata – kata Sakura yang membuat Naruto memejamkan mata, pergi kemasa lalu saat itu.

"Kalian berdua bertengkar hebat di Central Park. Aku panik, apalagi pak Kakashi juga bingung bagaimana meleraikan kalian. Akhirnya apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Sakura sebal.

"Sasuke kembali ke Jakarta bersama kita!" kata Naruto tersenyum, sepertinya bukan itu jawaban yang Sakura maksud.

"_Well_, kami berdua mendapatkan luka memar cukup hebat. Kau pun juga menangis sejadi – jadinya." Kata Naruto yang kali ini membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku menangis karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa untuk membantu ataupun menyembuhkan sahabatku. Dari itu aku bertekad untuk menjadi dokter. Untuk berjaga – jaga merawat kalian berdua kalau berkelahi dengan luka yang cukup berat. Hahaha" Sakura tertawa renyah. Memang dia pikir belajar bertahun – tahun untuk merawat luka sahabatnya saja? Tangan Naruto melayangkan ke pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku paling tidak bisa melihat mu menangis.. Orang yang paling merasa bersalah adalah aku ketika itu terjadi...Sakura-chan.." kata Naruto dengan tatapan serius. _'*gasp* Astaga...apa ini tatapan cinta, Tuhan?'_ batin Sakura. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat, begitu pun pula Naruto. Wajahnya kian mendekat menuju Sakura. Dengan perasaan tak menentu dan...

"Wooof! Wooof" anjing ini tidak asing lagi sepertinya.

"AKAMARU?!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura yang kaget seperti di pergoki SatPol PP.

"Pagi. Kalian baik – baik saja?" tanya Kiba tertawa. Sakura menutup wajahnya yang beberapa detik lalu seperti di hipnotis.

"Nga...ngapa...in lu disini?!" tanya Naruto kelabakan. Tawa Kiba semakin menjadi. Tiba – tiba ada gadis cantik berambut panjang muncul di hadapannya.

"Hi-hinata?!" kata Naruto tertatih – tatih. Wajah Hinata memerah seperti kesal.

"Ka-kalian berciuman?" tanya Hinata dengan suara teramat pedih. Sakura yang mengetahui Hinata menyukai Naruto tentu saja tidak enak hati, apalagi adegan yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

"TIDAK!" kata Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Aku mau mencari Shibata dulu ya. Ayo Akamaru!" kata Sakura gugup dan sengaja meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"A-apa ka..lian berciuman?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata..." kata Naruto dengan mimik wajah tak menentu.

"Memang kenapa kalau Naruto dan Sakura melakukan hal itu? Bukannya bagus?" kata Kiba.

"Bagus?" Tanya Hinata sambil menengok ke arah Kiba.

"Naruto kan mencintai Sakura sejak dulu, kalau mereka melakukan hal itu berarti hubungan mereka ada kemajuan kan?" kata Kiba tanpa basa – basi.

"Ta..tapi aku...aku calon tunangannya!" kata Hinata agak berteriak. Angin tiba – tiba datang menuju mereka. Kiba melotot kaget mendengarnya, wajah Hinata memerah kesal. Sedangkan Naruto menurunkan pandangannya ke tanah, tatapan yang kosong.

"Tunangan?!" tanya Kiba dengan perasaan sakit. Tentu, Kiba juga telah menyukai Hinata sejak lama.

"Ya! Kami akan bertunangan setelah tamat SMA nanti!" kata Hinata mantap. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dia paham sakit yang di rasakan Kiba sama seperti sakit yang dia rasakan seperti Sakura ke Sasuke juga.

"Ki...ba...gw―"

"Wah, bagus tuh. Gile aja lu Don, abis SMA dapet calon istri. Iri~! Eh selamat ya!" kata Kiba tertawa renyah. Hinata yang berwajah kesal tadi malah menjadi bahagia. Ini bohong kan, tidak mungkin Kiba merasa senang seperti itu!

"Jangan pernah bicarakan soal ini ke Sakura!" kata Naruto tiba – tiba dengan suara yang agak tegas.

"Eh?" Kiba dan Hinata terserempak kaget.

"Biar aku yang bilang sendiri tentang hal ini ke sahabatku." Angin itu tiba – tiba muncul lagi, angin pagi yang benar – benar menyegarkan hati. Sakura kembali bersama tiga anjing yang sangat lucu itu.

"Halo, lihat mereka saling melepaskan rindu. Lucu sekali." Kata Sakura tertawa. Naruto tersenyum bahagia, ekspresinya sangat berbeda dengan tadi.

"Kalian olahraga di sini juga?"

"Shikamaru? Kok disini?" kata Naruto kaget.

"Hei biasa saja, kami sedang bermain basket dari tadi tahu." Tambah Shikamaru dan tiba – tiba mendekat ke Naruto, berbisik...

"Memandangi kalian yang tengah berciuman." Goda Shikamaru. Naruto langsung menjauh.

"Ampun, lu bikin gua ilfil terus!" teriak Naruto.

"Ino~! Bawa makanan gak?" tanya Chouji kelaparan. Ino hanya mendengus kesal.

"Gak! Kerjaan lu makan doang apa!" teriak Ino. "Sakura, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Sedang kencan sama Naruto, gak lihat emang?!" tambah Kiba menahan tawa.

"Sial KAU KIBA!" Sakura pada akhirnya main kejar – kejaran bersama Kiba. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sedang Hinata terdiam sambil memandangi Naruto.

_"Entah kapan aku mendapati senyuman itu, Naruto.."_

* * *

**Kediaman Haruno 08.49**

Sasuke dan Itachi sedang menikmati teh dan cemilan cokelat khas keluarga Haruno.

"Dari dulu aku memang sangat menyukai kue cokelat buatan Bibi Haruno." Puji Itachi. Mebuki tersenyum.

"Ahaha terimakasih Itachi-kun." Jawab Mebuki bahagia.

"Kira – kira mereka kapan pulang ya?" tanya Sasuke yang dingin karena menunggu.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak berubah ya sejak kecil hahaha. Sebentar lagi Sakura juga pulang." Kata Kizashi tertawa renyah.

"Hn."

"Sasori akan di wisuda tahun depan?" tanya Itachi tiba – tiba.

"Ya, musim semi tahun depan. Kami sedang mempersiapkan visa untuk kesana." Jawab Kizashi.

"Sakura ikut juga paman?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau ingin ikut? Biasanya kalau Sakura pergi, Naruto juga akan merengek ke ayahnya lho." Kata Kizashi menggoda. Sasuke mendatarkan wajahnya.

"Dia ingin bekerja dimana?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Dia lulusan tata boga. Hm setahuku dia bercita – cita ingin menjadi Chef ternama di Paris." Jawab Mebuki. Itachi mengangguk.

"Aneh mungkin, jika kakak adik memiliki profesi yang jelas – jelas berbanding jauh. Chef dan Dokter?" tambah Mebuki.

"Itu menjadi sebuah anugerah, bibi Haruno. Aku juga begitu kok. Aku menjadi dokter dan Sasuke memegang bisnis perusahaan." Kata Itachi tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura dan Naruto memasuki ruang tamu. Takkan kaget, mobil Itachi sudah terparkir rapi di halaman depan. Apalagi mobil sport yang tidak biasa itu.

"Sasuke?!" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan salah paham, aku di tarik oleh kak Itachi." Sasuke menunjukkan tampang jutek penuh keangkuhan. Kyuubi dan Shibata menggonggong ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka terlihat senang.

"Halo apa kabar Kyuubi..Shibata?" Itachi kemudian memeluk dua anjing itu.

"Sakura, mandi dulu sana. Katanya kalian mau jalan hari ini? Ke DuFan yah?" tanya Mebuki lagi.

"Iya aku mandi. Gak kok, main Ice skating aja." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan kekamar mandi dikamarnya. Mebuki tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"A...aku juga...mandi dulu tante. Daah!" Naruto langsung ngacir pulang kerumah. Kyuubi masih bermain dengan Shibata.

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze 09.01**

Naruto berlarian masuk kerumahnya. Kushina sedang memberikan minum untuk suaminya yang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Kakashi.

"Hai bu, hai ayah, hai pak Kakashi!" sapa Naruto dan melesat langsung menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa sedikit melirik pun dia melewati orang itu begitu saja.

"Anak itu bersemangat sekali ya." Kata Minato sambil tertawa. Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala. Konohamaru melihat keadaan dirumah Namikze itu. Naruto baru saja pulang dan pasti akan pergi lagi.

"Maaf ya, Yamato. Anak kami memang begitu." Kata Kushina tersenyum.

"Tidak apa – apa nyonya Kushina." Kata Yamato sopan.

"Tuan Kakashi, aku ikut ya?" rengek Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah mandi kan?" tanya Kakashi. Konohamaru mengangguk dan membaur bersama orang – orang dewasa itu.

"Kelewatan kak Naruto, aku tidak tahu kalau setiap sabtu dia selalu berolah raga bersama kak Sakura."

"Hmm...Konohamaru kau kalah bangun dengannya di hari sabtu." Kata Kushina.

"Memang selalu seperti itu tante?" tanya lagi Konohamaru dengan wajah sebal.

"Iya. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Lumayan baik. Aku suka sekolah kakek!" jawab Konohamaru. Minato tersenyum.

"Nanti kalau kamu sudah SMA, Kakashi yang akan menjadi kepala sekolah mu." Kata Minato. Wajah Kakashi merona. Konohamaru kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku mendengar rumor dari siswa - siswa SMA, katanya pak Kakashi kalau mengajar suka telat datang. Apa itu tidak apa – apa om?" kata Konohamaru meledek sambil menatap menggoda ke arah Kakashi. Yamato sedikit melirik 'tidak menyangka' kearah senior nya itu. Ya, Kakashi senior Yamato saat di ITB.

"Huu...sejak dulu Kakashi memang begitu. Aku saja sebagai gurunya harus super sabar." Minato dan Kushina tertawa. Kakashi hanya mematung.

"Tapi, kau bisa mempercayai Kakashi lebih dari apapun." Kata Minato bijak. Kakashi memandang gurunya yang telah lama dia kagumi. Yamato menutup matanya, dan meng'iya'kan argumen itu. Konohamaru dan Kushina menampilkan wajah senyum. Tak lama kemudian Naruto selesai. Dia menggunakan celana _jeans navy blue_ terang dengan _t-shirt_ hitam dipadupadankan bersama jaket _black orange_ miliknya. Tidak lupa _sneakers boyish_ yang membuatnya semakin keren di umur remaja.

"Yak, ayo berangkat!" kata Naruto bersemangat, parfum citrus _orange_ itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Kushina dan Konohamaru memandanginya dari bawah sampai atas.

"Naruto...kau mau kencan?" tanya Kushina melongo. Apalagi anaknya masih remaja, kalau di bumbui sedikit percintaan yang ringan tidak masalah _kan_?

"He? Iya bu, sama Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto nyengir. Kushina tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalau tampilan mu begini, kak Sakura pasti sangat menyukaimu." Kata Konohamaru tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan dia malah menyutujui pasangan NaruSaku ini. Naruto tertawa bahagia, dan itu segera hilang ketika mendapati orang yang sangat tidak asing di sekolahnya.

"Sai?!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Halo, Naruto." jawab Sai tersenyum.

"Se...sedang apa...lu...disini?" kata Naruto terbata – bata.

"Ah, kenalkan ini Yamato. Dia akan menjadi guru TIK di sekolahmu." Kata Minato tersenyum.

"Dia sedang menunggu nenek. Oh ya, Sai adalah keponakannya. Yamato baru tiba dari Bandung lho." Tambah Kushina. Sai masih tersenyum. Baiklah, Naruto tak terlalu peduli akan hal ini.

"Ayah, _pinjem mobilnya dongs~_ biar keren _dikit gitu_ jalan _ama_ pacar~." Rengek Naruto sambil memohon pada ayahnya. Minato kembali membuka korannya.

"Pergilah naik bus TransJakarta." Jawab Minato tanpa melihat Naruto sedikit pun. Dia masih membaca koran pagi nya. _'Yaudah sih pinjemin aja. Kasihan kan kalau Sakura-chan kepanasan!'_ batin Kushina.

"Tapi ayah―"

"Kencan dengan transportasi umum itu lebih menyenangkan, kau jadi punya waktu yang banyak untuk terus bersamanya, kan?" tambah Minato. Kalau dipikirkan benar juga.

"Memang siapa yang mau kencan?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto memberikan tatapan mematikan pada gurunya itu. "Sudahlah, kau mau bawa mobilku saja Naruto?" tawaran yang sangat jarang Kakashi lontarkan pada Naruto.

"Yeaaaah! Makasih pak!" Naruto segera memeluk guru itu. Minato hanya tertawa.

* * *

**Kediaman Haruno 09.30**

Sasuke masih duduk dengan bosannya mengutak – atik Ipod sambil meminum sirup _blueberry_nya. Sedangkan Itachi sedang asik berbincang – bincang bersama Kizashi dan Mebuki. Tak lama kemudian wangi _strawberry_ tercium. Wangi yang sudah ditunggu dari tadi.

Sakura menggunakan _dress_ pendek setengah dari pahanya berwarna _pastel pink_ dengan tambahan _white soft cardigan_. Warna _jeans_ yang di gunakan hampir sama seperti milik Naruto namun agak ketat sehingga terlihat lekuk kaki indahnya. Ditambah dengan fur boots berwarna _apricot_ yang tidak sampai selutut dan juga rambut panjangnya yang di gerai lembut. Benar – benar gadis yang lucu dan imut saat remaja. Sakura menuruni tangga itu menuju ruang tamu. Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke hingga memuncratkan minuman yang tengah berada di mulutnya itu. Itachi tertegun diam memandang Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Astaga! Ma...maafkan aku tante..a-aku.." kata Sasuke terbata – bata. Mebuki tersenyum sambil memberikan tisu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, ayo berangkat!" kata Sakura tertawa bahagia, dia bukan gadis yang berlebihan dalam make up. Bahkan dia hanya menggunakan pelembab biasa dan parfum strawberrynya. Kecantikannya benar – benar alami.

Mereka pun keluar dari kediaman Haruno. Naruto juga segera menghampiri Sakura yang sangat cantik itu.

"Sakura-chan...kau cantik." pipi Naruto memerah. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat pemandangan surga seperti ini. Naruto orang pertamalah yang menyebut dirinya cantik hari ini. _Well_, Sasuke kalah telak dalam hal ini. Sasuke tidak kalah tampan, hanya dia lebih formal dengan pakaiannya. Dia menggunakan setelan kemeja biru dongker berlengan pendek dengan rompi rajutan berwarna abu – abu gelap. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu memikirkan penampilannya, karena wajah tampannya alami. Semua orang juga sudah pasti bisa melihatnya.

"Ayo naik mobilnya pak Kakashi saja." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan kanan Sakura. Sasuke dengan kecepatan kilat menarik tangan kiri Sakura.

"Enak saja! Dia naik mobilku, _dope_!" bentak Sasuke sebal. "Naik mobil pak Kakashi!" kali ini suara Naruto lebih keras. "Mobil gw!" _well_ Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Adegan ini perlu tenaga yang besar, sepertinya Sakura terlihat kesakitan ketika mereka menarik tangannya berbeda arah.

"Hei, kalian menyakiti Sakura!" kata Sai sambil melerai tangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua baru sadar.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kamu naik mobil tuan Kakashi saja. Biar tuan Kakashi dan Konohamaru naik di mobilku." Kata Itachi tersenyum. Konohamaru sigap melirik Itachi.

"Aku naik mobil om~?" kata Konohamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mau mendengarkan rengekan ketiga anak itu?" tanya Itachi.

"_Hih~_ Mereka lebih tua dari ku tapi sifatnya sama seperti bocah lima tahun!" imbuh Konohamaru yang agak sedikit terganggu dengan kelakuan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai di mobilku saja. Ayo Itachi!" ajak Kakashi segera menjauh dari murid – muridnya itu. Itachi tersenyum.

"Biar gw yang setir, _Dope_!" pinta Sasuke dengan wajah dingin segera mengambil kunci mobil yang di pegang Naruto.

"Bagus deh, gw bisa berduaan sama Sakura-chan di belakang!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya satu poin akan segera dia raih lagi. Sakura hanya diam, sejujurnya dia memang terasa lebih bebas jika bersama Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa Sasuke-kun. Biar aku duduk di depan." Kata Sakura tersenyum manis, hampir membuat Sasuke mati serangan jantung. Wajahnya yang putih asia itu berubah sedikit memerah. Naruto, kita seri!

* * *

**つづく**


End file.
